(IN HIATUS)Boboiboy Ft Danganronpa : The Ultimate Crossover
by Rra012
Summary: Akademi Rintis, Sebuah akademi yang hanya menerima murid bergelar SHSL. Siapa yang mengira sekolah dengan reputasi yang begitu bagus ini merupakan sebuah arena permainan pembunuhan? Find out in this book! /Kemungkinan mengandung spoiler untuk Danganronpa. /Mengandung sedikit Sho-ai/ Warning lainnya ada di dalam/CoverbyMe
1. Prolog - Perkenalan

A/N: Halo, kawan-kawan semua! Namaku Serra, biasanya dipanggil Rra! Ini adalah fanfic pertamaku di FNN , aku biasanya publish ceritaku di Wattpad, Fanfic ini adalah crossover dari Boboiboy series dan Danganronpa Series.

Fanfic ini juga mengandung unsur pembunuhan, sedikit sho-ai, beberapa karakter yang di genderswap juga beberapa OC. OC yang berada di cerita ini 100% milikku. Mungkin ada beberapa OC ku yang memiliki nama yang sama dengan OC author atau artist lain, tapi design juga sifat mereka 100% buatanku.

Juga beberapa karater seperti Solar atau Thorn memiliki sifat yang "sedikit" berbeda dengan yang asli atau berbeda sama sekali seperi Solar misalnya, karena dia belum muncul di series Boboiboy, jadi untuk sementara aku menggunakan sifat yang kuberi untuk Solar. OC yang bukan dari Boboiboy adalah milikku dan temanku yang membantu menulis fanfic ini di wattpad.

Karena fanfic ini aslinya berbahasa inggris temanku Drazilla kalian pasti mengenalnya, kalau tidak bacalah karya-karya nya! Oh ya ehem.. btw Drazilla atau biasanya aku panggil Fy, membantu menerjemah atau nge-translate fanfic ini! MAKSIH YAK FY~ biar ga terlalu formal #gantigayabicarasecaramendadak bahasa yang kugunakan di fanfic ini diantara baku dan tidak baku. Juga ada beberapa typo dan kata kasar. Maaf jika ada yang tidak suka dengan konten ini.

 **Boboiboy milik Monsta Studios sementara Danganronpa series juga Monokuma milik Kazutaka Kodaka.**

Terima kasih sudah mau membaca Author's note yang begitu panjang ini. Enjoy the story

* * *

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Akademi Rintis, ialah sebuah akademi yang hanya menerima murid-murid bergelar "Super Highschool Level".

"Ah... Akademi Rintis, terasa seperti mimpi dapat diterima disekolah ini.."

Halo, namaku Boboiboy Gempa. Seperti yang aku katakan tadi, Akademi Rintis adalah sekolah yang hanya menerima murid dengan gelar SHSL.

Karena aku murid akademi ini, tentu saja aku juga punya bakat SHSL.

Aku memiliki gelar sebagai _High school level Leader_ , hehe... aneh kan'? Aku tidak pernah benar-benar mengira seseorang seperti aku bisa menjadi pemimpin yang hebat.

Yah, ini adalah hari pertamaku bersekolah, akan sangat memalukan jika aku terlambat datang!

Tapi...

Tepat ketika aku melangkah masuk, dunia seakan berputar, dan semuanya tiba-tiba menghitam.

Ahh?

Dimana aku?

Aku tidak kenal tempat ini...

Tunggu...

Apakah ini... sebuah ruang kelas?

Aku bangkit dari tempat duduk dimana bangun tadi, lalu memeriksa sekeliling ruangan. Tempat ini sedikit aneh untuk disebut sebagai ruang kelas...

Oke, mari kita lihat...

Ada sebuah kamera di sini, tapi ukurannya terlalu besar untuk sebuah ruangan kelas. Lalu ada banyak jeruji besi yang terpasang untuk memblokir jendela.

Tapi untuk apa jendela-jendela itu di halangi?

Hm... lebih baik aku keluar dari sini dan mengecek tempat yang lain. Haah.. bangunan yang sangat aneh..

Tunggu... Ada sebuah tanda pintu keluar disana!

Aku berlari secepat mungkin menuju ruangan dengan tanda keluar itu, tapi...

Pintu keluar dihalangi oleh semacam gerbang bundar raksasa yang terbuat dari besi yang keras.

"Apa-apaan ini...?" Aku menghela nafasku, pasrah.

"...hey... apakah itu dia?"

"Kupikir begitu, dia terlihat sangat familiar. Benar kan'?"

"Yah, mungkin kau benar! Ayo tanya dia!"

Aku mendengar bisik-bisik seseorang. Tapi, dari yang ku dengar sepertinya mereka mengenaliku. Aneh, padahal aku belum mempunyai teman disini..

"Hei! Apakah benar kau Gempa!?" Ucap seorang pemuda ceria dengan manik birunya yang bersinar, orang ini tiba-tiba muncul di hadapanku.

"AHHH!" Teriakku kaget. "ASTAGA... Tolong jangan mengejutkanku seperti itu..."

"Aku kan sudah bilang jangan berteriak!" Ujar seorang pemuda lainnya, bermanik merah dengan pandangannya yang tajam.

"Ehem, yah.. aku Gempa. Siapa kalian?"

"Jahatnya! Bagaimana bisa kau melupakan kami!?" sahut pemuda bermamik biru terlihat kecewa.

"Katakan saja padanya siapa dirimu, idiot" Kata si pemuda bermanik merah dengan ketus.

Wow..Jleb..

"Kamu jahat banget sih, Hali! Huh! Ehem.. Lagipula ini kami, Gempa! Taufan dan Halilintar!" kata si laki-laki bermanik biru.

Tunggu...

"Ayolah... ayo ingat-ingat lagi, kami adalah teman masa kecilmu" Ujar si laki-laki bermanik merah, membuatku kembali mengingat sesuatu.

"Ooohhh! Ohh! Yaampun!" Aku berteriak dengan senang,"Lama tidak bertemu kalian!" Dengan rasa bahagia yang teramat sangat, aku lantas memeluk mereka.

"Itu baru beberapa tahun, Gem. Bagaimana kabarmu?" Tanya Halilintar.

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja. Jadi, kau dan Taufan diterima kesini juga?" tanyaku pada mereka.

"Ya begitulah! Lagipula aku kan pemilik gelar _Super Highschool level Scientist_ , tentu aku saja di terima! Hehe!" Ujar Taufan seraya mengacungkan jari membentuk tanda _peace_.

"Wow! Dan kau Hali?" tanyaku kagum.

"Ha? Bukan apa-apa. Hanya punya gelar _Super Highschool level Martial Artist_ doang kok" Kata Halilintar seraya melipat tangannya di atas dada.

#ntahkenapaterdengarnyebelinyak._.

"Itu sangat jelas bukannya 'bukan apa-apa', Hali." Cibir Taufan. " ' **Doang** ' lagi!"

"Tapi setidaknya tidak semengejutkan si idiot ini yang bisa-bisanya mendapatkan gelar Super Highschool Level Scientist" kata Halilintar tanpa ragu.

"Dasar Jahat!"

"Bodo Amet"

"Yah baiklah, aku ingin berkeliling dan berkenalan dengan murid-murid yang lainnya. Daah!" ucapku seraya mendekati seorang pemuda berpakaian serba merah, juga seorang gadis beratribut biru muda.

"Kau harus lebih banyak menulis bagian komedi di bukumu!" Ujar seorang pemuda berjaket merah yang tengah membaca sebuah buku tebal, yang menurutku adalah Novel.

"Halo..?" sapaku agak ragu karena takut menganggu mereka.

"Ah! Hai! Kau pasti murid baru juga!" ucap si pemuda bertopi merah.

"Ya, benar. Namaku Gempa, dan kalian?"

"Aku Blaze! Si _Super Highschool Level Entertrainer_!" jawabnya dengan semangat.

" _Entertrainer_? Apa yang bisa kau lakukan sebagai _enternainer_?" tanyaku sedikit heran.

"Yah, aku bisa menceritakan lelucon, bermain sulap, main bola api, menari dengan api, dan juga melakukan beberapa trik ajaib. Bernyanyi, dan juga berakting!" ucapnya seraya berpose dengan bangga.

"Wooow" ujarku dan si gadis biru serempak.

"Dan kau?" Tanyaku pada gadis itu.

"Namaku Ice. Aku adalah _Super Highschool Level Writer._ Aku menulis seasuatu." ucapnya.

"Perkenalan yang bagus kawan, san 'aku menulis sesuatu?' _seriously_?" Ujar Blaze dengan wajah datar.

"Wah Terimakasih" Jawabnya sarkastik.

"Ngomong-ngomong Gempa, apa bakat SHSL mu? Kita semua harus saling tau bakat masing-masing agar tidak kebingungan."

"Bakatku adalah _Super Highschool Level Leader_. Aneh bukan?"

"Woooowww Kau seorang pemimpin?" Tanya Blaze dengan semangat, matanya terlihat membesar dan aneh seperti di Anime. -Apa itu sebutannya? Puppy Eyes?

#mungkingempa,akusiauthoryangotakuajagataunamanyaapa.

"Tidak, tidak.. aku hanya memimpin usaha kedai kokotiam milik kakekku." Ucapku sambil tersenyum.

"Kokotiam yang mana? Kokotiam sih banyak ya.." Tanya Ice.

"Tok Aba Kokoti-"

"HUAPAA!? ICE! ITU KEDAI KESUKAAN KITA!" Seru Blaze, memotong kata-kataku dengan semangat 45 yang berkobar seperti Api. #eh..

"Aku tau, aku tau. Kau tidak perlu teriak segala..." Ucap Ice seraya menutup telinganya.

"Tunggu, Kedai Favorit kalian?" tanyaku.

"Yeah! Wow pantas saja kau mempunyai gelar SHSL _Leader_! Kau memimpin Kedai coklat yang paling terkenal di Malaysia!" Ucap Blaze.

Pipiku bersemu merah dan aku sedikit terkekeh mendengarnya.

"Terimakasih. Baiklah aku harus pergi sekarang.. senang bertemu kalian!" Ucapku seraya bersalaman dengan mereka.

Selanjutnya aku mendekati dua orang laki-laki dan seorang gadis. Mereka masing-masing berpakaian serba Hijau, Putih dan Hitam.

"Ah! Solar! Dark! Lihat! Ada orang!" Ujar seorang pemuda berjaket hijau dengan polosnya.

"Tentu saja Thorn. Dia adalah orang." Timpal si gadis berpakaian putih.

"Maaf, dia memang sangat polos." Ujar pemuda berpakaian hitam.

"Kurasa juga begitu..." jawabku.

"Hallo orang! Namaku Thorn! Aku memiliki gelar _Super High School Level Florist_! Senang bertemu denganmu!" ucapnya, memperkenalkan diri dengan ceria.

"Halo, senang bertemu kalian juga. Dan panggil saja aku Gempa atau Gem, karena namaku bukan ' _Orang_ ' " ucapku sambil tersenyum.

"Tapi katamu tadi dia orang, Solar.." Tanyanya polos.

"Ya dia memang orang, tapi bukan berarti namanya juga adalah _orang_ , sayang" Ucap si gadis serba putih yang bernama Solar.

"Baiklah sayang, namaku adalah Solar dan aku memiliki gelar _Super Highschool Level Entrepeneur._ Sulit di percaya kan?" Tanyanya.

#sayangdisinimaksudnyakayakdarlingalamettatonundertaleyakawan-kawan

"Tidak, aku bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. Kau terlihat seperti orang yang sangat cerdas!" pujiku pada gadis itu.

"Terimakasih say-"

"Dia memang cerdas, Gem!" ucap Thorn

"Thorn sayang, tidak baik jika kau memotong ucapan seseorang yang sedang berbicara." Ujar Solar dengan lembut.

"Maafkan aku..." kata Thorn terlihat menyesal.

"Tentu saja aku memaafkanmu, Strawberry(panggilam untuk Thorn)" ucap Solar memeluk Thorn dan mencubit pipi bulatnya dengan gemas.

"Uhhh..." terdengar suara Thorn yang tengah dicubit sayang ala Solar.

"Hehehe... dan yah, namaku Darkness. Tapi panggil saja aku Dark. Aku bergelar _Super Highschool Level Theater_. Aku bermain drama di beberapa Teater seperti ' _La Luna_ ' dan sejenisnya." Terang Dark sambil tertawa pelan.

"Kau memainkan drama ' _La Luna_ '!? aku sangat menyukai pertunjukkan itu!" ujarku terkagum.

Aku benar-benar tak menyangka bahwa dia bermain peran di Drama Teater kesukaanku.

"Ya, benar. Aku sangat senang kau menyukainya. Ngomong-ngomong, itu.. tentang Thorn, Menurutmu dia terlalu polos untuk seukuran anak sekolah menengah atas kan?" tanya Dark.

Aku mengangguk.

"Thorn sebenarnya adalah seorang anak yatim piatu, dia di tinggalkan di sebuah hutan oleh orang tuanya sebelum mereka meninggal. Dia tumbuh besar disana dan menjadi dekat dengan hewan-hewan liar dan juga tahu banyak tentang tumbuhan. Dan setelah dia di temukan, dia memulai bisnis toko bunga yang dibantu oleh Solar. Jadi aku dan Solar yang kebetulan teman masa kecil, mwngadopsi dia sebagai adik kita. Thorn membuka toko bunga." ucap Dark, menceritakan semuanya padaku dengan jelas.

"Ohh... aku tidak pernah menyangka begitu.. tidak heran jika dia menjadi begitu polos." gumanku, Dark lalu mengangguk.

"Kamu SHSL _Leader_ kan, sayang?" Tanya Solar.

"Ah, ya benar.." Jawabku.

"Aku senang akhirnya bisa mengenalmu. Aku yang membantu kakekmu, sejak aku menjadi pengusaha aku sering memesan coklat darinya dan memberikan kakekmu beberapa tempat besar untuk membuka kedai coklat." ucap Solar.

"Oh jadi kau orang yang memberikan tempat-tempat itu pada kakekku.."

"Ya, sebagai rasa terimakasihku padanya, dan aku sangat ingin membantunya sebanyak yang aku bisa.." ujarnya seraya tersenyum lembut.

"Terimakasih banyak Solar, dan terimakasih untuk waktu kalian. Aku harus pergi, sampai jumpa.." melambaikan tanganku, dan dibalas dengan lambaian tangan dari mereka bertiga.

Setelah itu aku mendekati seorang gadis muda yang tengah memeluk sebuah Boneka Teddy Bear di tangannya.

"A...ah- Ha- halo.." Dengan malu-malu dia menyapaku.

"Halo, namaku Gempa. Aku SHSL _Leader_. Dan kau..?"

"N-namaku Cloud.. aku memiliki gelar _Super Highschool Level Doll Maker_.. senang bertemu denganmu.." ucapnya.

"Pembuat boneka..?"

"Y-ya... aku membuat boneka _Teddy_ yang kau lihat sekarang.."

"Awh... lucunya..." ujarku seraya mengelus kepala boneka itu. Tapi saat aku melihat nama perusahaannya...

"Eh? _Ningyo's Company_? Wow... bukankah itu adalah nama salah satu perusahaan yang paling terkenal?" tanyaku padanya.

"Y-yah.., itu adalah nama perusahaan Ayahku... jadi... um.."

"Itu luar biasa!"

"Be-benarkah?" tanyanya sedikit ragu-ragu.

"Dan kau yang membuat boneka ini? Wow, kau sangat mengagumkan!" pujiku.

Pipinya langsung bersemu merah, gadis itu lalu menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik boneka _Teddy_ miliknya.

"Hehe, senang bertemu denganmu juga, Cloud" Aku menjulurkan tanganku untuk bersalaman dengannya.

Dengan tangannya yang bergemetaran Cloud menerima uluran tanganku dan bersalaman denganku.

Lalu aku bertemu dengan dua orang gadis dan seorang laki-laki.

"Halo.." Sapaku.

"Huh? Siapa si b*ngs*t ini?" tanya seorang gadis berpakaian serba coklat.

"Sand, jangan seperti itu, dia hanya menyapa kita." Ucap seorang gadis satu lagi yang berpakaian belang biru dan merah sambil ber- _sweatdrop_ ria.

"Lalu kenapa seorang b*jingan sepertinya mendekati kita? Apa dia menginginkan sesuatu dari kita?" tanya gadis itu.

"Aku ingin berkenalan dengan kalian. Hanya itu." Sahutku.

Apa-apaan sih.. kenapa gadis ini begitu kasar padaku?

"Yah baiklah, aku duluan oke." Kata seorang gadis yang berpakaian biru dan merah.

"Namaku adalah Magnet, sebenarnya aku lupa apa bakat SHSL ku.. semoga saja aku bisa mengingatnya nanti. Senang bertemu denganmu!"

"Namaku Emerald, aku memiliki gelar _Super Highschool Level Archeologist_ , aku mencari benda-benda bersejarah dimana pun lalu dibawa ke museum" Kata laki-laki berpakaian serba _tosca_ tersebut.

"Dan aku Sand, aku adalah serorang _Super Highschool Level Diver_. Sekarang, pergi sana" Kata gadis berkulit coklat itu.

"Ya ampun, kau terlalu kasar Sand.." Kata Emerald.

"Diamlah! Kau tidak tau apa-apa!" kata Sand, sedikit meninggikan suaranya.

"Ehehe, tapi lebih baik kita dengar perkenalan pemuda ini dulu oke?" Ujar Magnet.

"Terimakasih." Kataku seraya tersenyum. "Namaku Gempa, tapi panggil aku Gem saja. Aku adalah SHSL _Leader_."

"Pemimpin apa? Pemimpin orang-orang cupu?" ejek Sand.

"..lebih baik kau tarik kembali ucapanmu." Kataku.

"Kenapa aku harus melakukannya?"

"...Tolonglah, kau bisa memanggilku apapun tapi tolong jangan bawa-bawa kakekku."

"Oh kalau begitu kakekmu itu orang cupu juga dong~?"

" **TARIK KEMBALI KATA-KATAMU!** "

"Gem! berhenti!" Ujar Halilintar yang tiba-tiba datang dan menahanku agar tidak menghajarnya.

"Ayolah, Gem! Tarik nafas!" Sahut Taufan.

Aku menarik nafas, lalu menghembuskannya perlahan.

"Sebaiknya kau jaga mulut kotormu itu sebelum seseorang kehabisan kesabarannya...dasar wanita murahan.." Ujarku ketus lalu pergi melewatinya.

"Tch... dasar orang aneh.." Kata Sand.

"Aku sudah bilang padamu, kau terlalu kasar." Ucap Emerald.

"Benar Sand, lebih baik kau meminta maaf padanya nanti." Tambah Magnet.

"...Ugh.. baiklah.." keluh Sand, namun menurut pada kedua temannya itu.

Lalu aku bertemu dengan seorang gadis berambut panjang keunguan yang senada dengan kacamatanya.

"Halo," Sapaku padanya.

"Oh hey," sahutnya. "Namaku Fang, gelarku adalah _Super Highschool Level Animal Tamer_ "

"Itu bagus, aku Gempa, aku seorang _Super Highschool Level Leader_."

"Keren... jadi, kau suka binatang?" Tanyanya.

Dia lalu menceritakan banyak hal tentang macam-macam hewan dan juga keuntungan memeliharanya. Dia benar-benar cerdas! Aku terkesan!

Tak lama kemudian setelah beekenalan dengan Fang, aku melihat dua orang gadis, salah satu dari mereka memiliki rambut hitam berhighlight hijau dan satunya lagi berambut pirang keemasan.

"Halo!"

"Ah, Halo.." sahut gadis berambut hitam itu.

"Hai!" sapa gadis berambut pirang.

"Namaku Gempa, aku seorang _Super Highschool Level Leader_. Bolehkah aku tau nama kalian?"

"Namaku Lily, aku adalah seorang Super Highschool Level Detective, Dan dia temanku Serra, tapi orang-orang sering memanggilnya Rra. Dia adalah seorang _Super Highschool Level Secret Agent_." Ujar Lily.

"Detektif tingkat tinggi, huh? Jadi, sudah berapa banyak kasus yang kalian pecahkan?" tanyaku.

#pastinyalebihdarisatuGem

"Yah, aku melakukannya bersama Rra, dia yang memberiku informasi-informasi penting sementara aku mencoba memecahkan kasusnya perlahan." ucap Lily menjelaskan.

"Mengagumkan! Jadi, Rra, kenapa kau memperhatikan Thorn terus?" tanyaku kebingungan melihat tingkah Rra yang tidak berpaling dari Thorn sedari tadi.

"Oh? Ah! Tidak ada, tidak ada... hehehehe!" Rra tertawa canggung.

"Baiklah, senang bertemu kalian berdua!" ucapku, merekapun mengangguk.

"Semuanya silahkan berkumpul di ruang olahraga sekarang" Sebuah suara keluar dari dalam sp _eaker_.

"Hm.. sepertinya itu kepala sekolah.." ujar Taufan.

"Ayo kita pergi kesana" ajakku.

Kami semua lalu pergi menuju ruang Olahraga.

Kosong...

"Ah.. dimana kepala sekolahnya?" tanya Blaze.

"Aku ngantuk..." ujar Ice.

"Solar... Dark... apa yang kita lakukan disini?" tanya Thorn.

"Kita di instruksikan untuk datang kesini Thorn.." Jawab Dark.

"Terimakasih untuk kedatangannya.. aku adalah kepala sekolah yang akan menjelaskan tentang sekolah ini."

"Sekolah ini, sebenarnya adalah **_sebuah arena game pembunuhan._** Kalian semua harus... **_MEMBUNUH SATU SAMA LAIN~~~~"_**

"Apa!?" teriak Fang.

"Apa maksudmu!?" Teriak Sand geram.

#gaadamaksudapa-apa

"Yah, jika kalian semua tidak mau dibunuh olehku, maka mulailah membunuh, hm... atau aku harus memberi kalian beberapa motivasi atau..."

"Permisi, siapa kau?" Tanya Magnet.

"Upupupupupu..."

"Aku kepala sekolah disini-"

"-Naamaku adalah **Monokuma**!"

Bersambung...

Danganronpa.

Survivors.

15 Students.

.

.

.

A/N: Sekian Chapter kali ini! Silakan review fanfic ini!


	2. Chapter 1 - Dalang dibalik Permainan

Halo kawan-kawan! Ini aku Rra, ini chapter pertama dari fanfic ini, semoga kalian suka! Aku harus memperingati kalian, kemungkinan ada kesalahan penulisan, ketidak sesuaian dengan EYD, dan beberapa adengan yang mungkin tidak disukai nantinya, terima kasih! ^^

Boboiboy © Animonsta, beberapa OC dan cerita milikku.

* * *

.

.

.

 **Kasus 1 : Dalang di balik permainan (Hari-hari Normal)**

.

.

.

Aku membuka mataku perlahan, dan memperhatikan sekeliling kamar. Ternyata sudah pagi..

Yah, kita sudah memutuskan untuk berkumpul di kafetaria setiap pagi untuk memastikan bahwa tidak ada satu orangpun yang mati.

"Pagi, Gem!" Sapa sebuah suara yang Familiar, itu Taufan!

"Pagi," Ujar Halilintar sambil tersenyum.

"Untunglah kalian berdua tidak mati." Ujarku.

"Jadi kau berharap agar kita berdua mati atau semacamnya?" seru Taufan. "Tidak, bukan itu maksudku-"

"Diam kau baj*ngan sialan!"Teriak Sand dari kejauhan.

"Sand, tenanglah.." kata Magnet mencoba untuk menenangkannya. "Ya, kau terlihat lebih cantik jika kau bersabar.."puji Cloud.

Sand memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah. "A-aku tidak cantik kok."

"Ahahahaha~ semua orang terlihat sangat ceria hari ini! Aku sangat senang!" Seru Thorn seraya tersenyum. "Tidak, Kaulah yang imut dan ceria bunga matahari kecilku~" Ucap Solar sambil mencubit pipi bulat Thorn dengan gemas.

"Nyaaaahhhh... daaaa...rrrr..kkk...tolon...gg...aaaa...kkk...uuuhh (Dark tolong aku)" Seru Thorn tidak jelas.

"Berhentilah mencubit pipinya, _Sunshine.."_ Kata Dark.

"Pagi kawan-kawan..." ujar Fang yang tengah berjalan menuju kafetaria bersama dengan Rra dan Lily.

"Pagi!"

"Apa semuanya hadir disini?" tanya Taufan.

"Baiklah, mari kita lihat...hm, semuanya ada kecuali Blaze dan Ice." Jawab Rra.

"Ayo kita cek mereka, kita harus memastikan kalau mereka tidak mati." Saran Dark.

Kemudian kami pun pergi menuju kamar Ice dan Blaze..

"Hei! Blaze tidak ada di dalam kamarnya!" seru Taufan panik, dengan segera kami langsung bergegas menuju kamar Ice dan membuka pintu ruangan itu.

Ternyata disana ada Blaze yang tengah membangunkan si pemalas Ice.

"Bangun! Dasar pemalas!" Ujar Blaze seraya mengguncang tubuh temannya yang bersembunyi di balik selimut tebal itu. "Gak mau... malas...pengen tidur... jangan berisik...pergi sana..." Balas Ice.

"Oh untunglah kalian berdua masih hidup..." Ujarku sangat lega.

"Apa kau ingin kita berdua mati atau semacamnya?" seru Blaze.

"Ironi sekali..." Ujar Halilintar dan Taufan bersamaan.

TING TONG TING TONG...

"Semua murid di harapkan berkumpul di ruangan A/V secepatnya" Ucap Monokuma dari sebuah Televisi raksasa yang ada di dalam ruangan.

"Kita harus pergi sekarang..." Ujar Dark. "Mungkin kita bisa menemukan jalan keluar"

Kami pun sampai di ruangan A/V, kami di berikan sebuah CD oleh Monokuma, jadi kami menontonnya.

Dan... aku melihat Atok dan Ochobot telah terbunuh di Video itu...

"A-apa... ini?"

"KYAAAAAAH"

Suara itu berasal dari Cloud, dia menangis...

"Tenanglah sayang... semuanya akan baik-baik saja.. Video itu palsu.." Ujar Solar mencoba untuk membuatnya tenang. Gadis itu menangis di pelukan Solar. Cloud yang malang...

"Kawan-kawan! Kita tidak boleh percaya pada video yang tidak masuk akal itu! Ayolah! Kita harus berani!" Ujarku, mencoba sebisa mungkin menguatkan mereka.

"Diam kau b*jingan! Apa kau tau betapa sedih dan takutnya kami!?" Seru Sand jengkel.

"Berbeda denganmu, setidaknya Gempa tidak akan menggambil "Ketakutan" dan "Kesedihan" itu ke dalam hatinya." Ujar Halilintar membelaku.

"Terimakasih Hali." Kataku berterimakasih padanya, dia mengangguk.

"Gempa benar, teman-teman! Kita harus kuat dan juga harus bisa bertahan! Kita akan mencari jalan keluar dari sekolah ini bersama-sama!" Seru Magnet dengan semangat.

"Suasana yang positif.." Ujar Lily.

"Aku suka ini." Kata Rra seraya tersenyum pada Lily.

"Tapi aku tidak suka!"

"Monokuma..." gumam Fang, ia mempertajam matanya.

"Aku ingin kalian merasa putus asa! Tidak ceria dan penuh harapan yang menjijikan ini!" Rengek Monokuma.

"Diam kau beruang k*mpret!" Seru Sand. (MAAF TwT)

"Bagaimana jika kita berkeliling sekolah?" Saran Emerald, beberapa dari kami mengangguk.

"Aku ingin tinggal di kamarku untuk tidur. Tidak terimakasih." Ujar Ice seraya menguap.

"Yeah aku juga." Kata Taufan dan beberapa pemuda lainnya.

.

.

.

 **Hari ke X, Pukul 02,00 Sore**

Setelah beberapa hari kami belum menemukan adanya tanda-tanda akan terjadinya pembunuhan, itu berjalan keluar dan melihat Taufan yang menggunakan _tank top_ dan celana pendek.

"Taufan? Kenapa kau menggunakan pakaian itu?" Tanyaku.

"Yah tubuhku merasa sedikit kelelahan dan kudengar kalau Halilintar bisa menyembuhkannya dengan kemampuan bela dirinya, dan juga ia memintaku untuk berlatih dengannya." Ujar Taufan.

"Oh baiklah, semoga beruntung!" Kataku. Dia berterimakasih dan kemudian pergi.

Selanjutnya aku mendekati Rra dan Lily yang tengah mengecek lantai kedua.

"Jadi, bagaimana dengan lantai kedua?" tanyaku pada mereka.

"Yah ada berita baik dan berita buruk. Di sini ada perpustakaan, ruangan game, beberapa ruang kelas, lab fisika dan sebuah kolam renang. Dan kabar buruknya adalah ... tidak ada jalan keluar." Ucap Rra.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, terimakasih untuk informasinya, apa kalian mau jalan-jalan?" tanyaku.

'Tentu, kenapa tidak?" Jawab Lily.

Jadi kami berjalan-jalan ke perpustakaan, membaca beberapa buku dan pergi ke kafe untuk mendapatkan beberapa gelas kopi. Disana ada Sand dan Emerald yang sedang mengobrol.

Lalu... pukul 02.30 Sore

"U-um .. S-Sand.. E-em.." Gumam Cloud yang baru saja datang.

"Ya? Ada masalah apa Cloud?" tanya Emerald khawatir.

"Woah, apa yang terjadi Cloud?" tambah Sand.

Kami memutuskan untuk tidak menguping percakapan mereka, dan berjalan keluar dari kafe.

Aku lalu bertemu Fang...

"Ah, Gempa" Sapa Fang.

"Hai Fang, ada apa?" Tanyaku pada gadis itu.

"Aku sedang mencari makanan hewan untuk teman-teman hewanku (Dia SHSL Animal Tamer), mereka kelaparan, bisakah kau mencarinya untukku?"

"Hm... aku-"

"Jika kau berfikir 'Bisakah kau mencari mereka sendiri', kau bisa melihatnya kan?" Ujar Fang yang tengah di peluk tanpa belas kasihan oleh binatang-binatang miliknya (Harimau, Beruang, Tikus, Elang, Banteng, Ular dan Monyet) #adareferensinyakokkhehe

"Yah.. aku... bisa melihatnya... maaf... hehehe..." Ucapku seraya menggaruk kepalaku yang tak gatal.

Aku menerima permintaanya dan mencari makanan hewandi sekitar sekolah, tapi aku tidak menemukan satupun..

"Dimana?" Tanyaku pada diri sendiri. "Dimana makanan hewan disimpan?"

"Itu ada di ruang penyimpanan" Ujar seseorang. Ketika aku berbalik, ternyata itu Monokuma.

"Upupupupu~ halo Gempa.. untuk apa kau mencari makanan hewan? Kau tidak memakannya kan?" Tanya Monokuma.

"Tentu saja aku tidak memakannya, aku manusia!" Ujarku seraya pergi ke ruang penyimpanan. "Ini untuk Fang, dia harus memberi makan peliharaanya."

"Oh baiklah! Upupupu~ Kulihat kau sepertinya mempunyai perasaan terhadap Fang~~ benar kan, Gempa?" Tanya Monokuma sambil menyeringai.

"T-tidak... aku hanya membantunya mencari ... itu saja" kataku seraya melirik kembali beruang monokrom itu.

"Tapi rona di pipimu berkata lain~ upupupupu~" Monokuma tertawa seraya menunjuk pipiku. Aku baru sadar bahwa kedua pipiku menjadi lebih hangat, "Berhenti tertawa!" kataku sedikit kesal.

"Awh.. kau terlihat imut ketika sedang malu-malu~"

Ya sudahlah, Aku tidak perduli, ini membuang waktuku. Jadi aku pergi dari sana dan kembali menuju Fang untuk memberikannya ...

.

.

.

 **Jam 03.00 Sore**

*Beep* *Beep* *Pssshhh*

Apa itu?

Kulihat itu adalah pembersih... udara...? kenapa alat itu ada di sini?

Tapi aku tidak perduli, jadi aku melanjutkan perjalananku menuju Fang.

"Terimakasih, aku sangat menghargainya." Ujar Fang setelah aku datang dan memberikan barang yang di butuhkannya.

"Jadi, kenapa kau bisa menjadi seorang SHSL Animal Tamer?" Tanyaku sambil membantunya memberi makan binatang-binatang miliknya.

"Hm.. kau sangat ingin tau hm?" tanya Fang. "Mungkin nanti aku akan memberitahumu, sekarang aku terlalu sibuk."

TING TONG TING TONG...

"Hallo semuanya, sekarang sudah malam. Pelayanan kamar mandi, kafe dan laundry akan di nonaktifkan. Kalian harus tidur, tapi aku tidak mewajibkannya~ upupupu... jangan lupa untuk mengunci pintu kamar untuk memastikan bahwa kalian tidak terbunuh~~" Kata Monokuma dari sebuah layar raksasa.

"Aku harus kembali sekarang, terimakasih untuk bantuannya, Gem." Kata Fang.

"Tidak masalah, kau bisa bergantung padaku." Jawabku seraya tersenyum padanya.

Dia mengangguk dan pergi kembali menuju kamarnya, begitupun aku.

Aku merebahkan tubuhku ke tempat tidur yang sangat nyaman, perlahan aku mulai tertidur.

.

.

.

...Hari

...Berikutnya...

.

.

.

Aku bangun dan mandi lalu pergi menuju kafeteria.

Kelihatannya semua orang ada di sini...

...kecuali...

"Teman-teman, apa kalian melihat Cloud?"

"Tidak." Ujar Thorn.

"Aku dengannya kemarin pada pukul 01.00 sore, setelah itu aku tidak tau.." Kata Blaze.

"Yeah, dia juga bertemu denganku dan mereka kemarin." Tambah Sand.

"Aku melihatnya berjalan menuju lantai dua, sepertinya tengah berkeliling" Ujar Magnet.

"Tapi tidak ada seorang pun yang melihatnya pagi ini?" tanyaku.

Dan semuanya menganggukan kepala mereka...

"..Kita harus mencarinya" Saran Dark.

"Aku punya firasat buruk tentang ini.." kata Lily.

"Kemana terakhir dia pergi, Magnet?" tanya Rra.

"Ke Lab Kimia." Jawabnya.

"Kita harus pergi ke sana sekarang!" Ujar Halilintar.

"Ada Lab kimia disini?" Tanya Taufan.

"Kawan, kau seorang SHSL Scientist, bagaimana bisa kau tidak tau?" Tanya Ice.

"Aku kan tidak berkelililng kemarin, jadi aku tidak tau." Jawab Taufan.

Kami pun pergi ke Lab Kimia..

Tap! Tap! Tap! Tap! Tap! Tap!

Srak! Brak!

...

Kenapa jadi seperti ini?

Siapa yang memulainya..?

Kenapa mereka memulai ini !?

"Cloud!"

...

Kita menemukan si SHSL Doll Maker...

Sudah tidak bernyawa...

.

.

.

 **SURVIVOR**

 **14 Murid**


	3. Chapter 1 - Hari hari Intens

A/N: Selamat datang di chapter 2 kawan-kawan! Sekali lagi para Boboiboy dan Fang adalah milik monsta, Danganronpa dan Monokuma adalah milik Kodaka dan OC seperti Rra, Lily dan Boboiboy OC yang lain milikku ^^, kalimat yang di miringkan atau italic artinya flashback.

* * *

.

.

.

 **Kasus 1 : Dalang di balik permainan (Hari-hari Intens)**

.

.

.

"Cloud!"

...

Kita menemukan si SHSL Doll Maker...

Sudah tidak bernyawa...

.

.

.

"Cloud!" Seru Sand sembari memeluk tubuhnya yang sudah tak bernyawa.

"Oh tidak.." Ujar Magnet.

"Ugh..." Gumam Taufan sebelum akhirnya jatuh pingsan. Aku dan Halilintar segera menangkap tubuhnya.

DING DONG DING DONG~

"Tubuh sudah di temukan! Sekarang, setelah beberapa waktu, Class Trial akan diadakan!" Seru Monokuma dari sebuah TV raksasa.

"Sialan...Siapa yang melakuan ini!?" Ujar Sand penuh dengan amarah, air mata keluar dari pelupuk matanya.

Lily berjalan di sekitar ruangan, mengecek lab kimia. "Rra, bantu aku." Ujarnya.

Rra lalu menolong Lily untuk mengecek ruangan itu, terlihat ada sebuah jarum di bawah tubuh Cloud.

"Hey Lily, lihat ini." Ujar Rra.

Aku penasaran tentang apa yang tengah mereka bicarakan, jadi aku mendekati mereka.

"Ah, jahitan bonekanya aneh" Ucapku.

"Dugaan kita sama." Balas Lily. "Jadi, SHSL Leader, apa yang seharusnya kau lakukan ketika berada di situasi seperti ini?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Semuanya harap tenang, tolong pergilah kembali ke kamar masing-masing untuk keselamatan kalian. Kalian bisa mengintrogasi atau merawat orang yang pingsan seperti Thorn dan Halilintar. Jadi tolong tinggalkan ruangan berbahaya ini." Ujarku pada mereka.

"Gempa benar, kawan-kawan. Ayo kita pergi dari ruangan ini.." Kata Emerald seraya membawa Sand bersamanya.

"Kau... Gempa 'Kan?" Tanya Sand

Aku mengangguk.

"Tolong... tolong temukan pelaku yang membunuh sahabatku.." Ujar Sand. "Aku tahu aku tak pantas menerima bantuan-"

"Aku mungkin masih belum bisa memaafkanmu karena telah menghina kakekku.. tapi Cloud adalah temanku juga." Jawabku sambil tersenyum. "Aku akan membantumu, jadi serahkan semuanya padaku oke?"

Sand mengangguk lalu tersenyum. Senyuman lembut yang berbeda dari seringaiannya.

Fang, Magnet, Emerald dan Sand pun meninggalkan ruangan.

"Aku akan pergi menuju ruang kesehatan sekolah." Ujar Halilintar, menggendong Taufan yang tak sadarkan diri.

"Ah, biar kubantu" Ucap Thorn, lalu membantu Halilintar.

"Sol, kita harus menginvestigasi tempat lain juga." Kata Dark.

"Ya, kita harus bertanya pada orang-orang tentang siapa yang melihatnya terakhir kali." Tambah Solar. "Sebelum dia.. pergi.."

"Hey, apa kalian mau memberitahuku tentang hasil introgasi para tersangka padaku nanti?" Tanyaku pada mereka.

"...kau percaya pada kami?" Tanya Dark.

"Aku percaya pada teman-temanku." Jawabku.

"Kita semua juga" Ujar Lily dan Rra seraya mengangguk, menikmati suasana yang menyenangkan.

Dark tersenyum.

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Ujar Solar. "Sampai bertemu lagi nanti, kawan-kawan."

Blaze dan Ice lalu mendekatiku.

"Kami ingin membantu juga!" Kata Blaze semangat. "Apa ada yang bisa kami bantu?" Tanya Ice.

Mereka terlihat bersungguh-sungguh.. mata itu.. mata yang dipenuhi dengan tekad yang begitu kuat untuk membantu.

"Kalian bisa membantu kami untuk mencari hal yang berhubungan dengan kasus ini." Ujar Rra. "Ini adalah lab kimia, jika bisa, tolong cari hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan ruangan ini, atau ruangan lain yang berhubungan dengan kasus ini."

Mereka mengangguk, lalu kemudian pergi.

"Kau _leader_ yang hebat, Gem." Puji Lily.

Aku mengambil gunting dari laci dan memotong jahitannya.

"I-Itu!" Ujar Rra kaget.

"...Sebuah botol...? Disini tertulis Hidrogen Sianida" Kata Lily.

"...Itu racun!" Ujarku kaget.

Cloud... dia dibunuh menggunakan racun?

"Hm.. pelakunya pasti seorang _SHSL Scientist_." Tambah Rra.

"Tapi apakah tidak terlalu cepat untuk menyimpulkan bahwa ia pembunuhnya, hanya karena dia adalah seorang _SHSL Scientis?_ Bukannya itu terlalu jelas?" Kata Lily.

"Lily benar, kita harus mencari lebih banyak bukti dan juga petunjuk sebanyak yang kita bisa." Tambahku.

Tiba-tiba...

*Beep* *Beep* *Pshhh*

"Suara apa itu?" Tanya Rra.

"Itu suara pembersih udara." Jawabku.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" Tanya Lily, menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Monokuma yang memberitahuku."  
"Gempa!" Panggil Blaze.

"Apa kau menemukan sesuatu, Blaze?" Tanyaku padanya. Sementara kedua gadis itu memperhatikan ventilasi udara, lalu Rra meninggalkan ruangan.

"Aku menemukan ini!" Kata Blaze seraya memberikanku sebuah mantel lab dan juga masker gas.

"Dimana kau menemukannya?" Tanyaku.

"Kamar Taufan" Jawab Blaze. "Hm.. tapi aku tidak berpikir bahwa dia adalah pembunuhnya, mungkin seseorang mencoba untuk menjebaknya?"

"Bisa jadi ..." Jawabku. "Terimakasih Blaze, kau sangat membantu."

Dia mengangguk.

"Sekarang kembalilah ke kamar demi keselamatanmu, atau pergi ke ruang kesehatan untuk menolong Halilintar dan juga Thorn." Kataku.

Dia menganggukan kepalanya.

"Aku akan menunggu Ice dulu" Ujarnya seraya tersenyum.

Dan tak lama kemudian, Ice masuk ke dalam ruangan.

"Gem, aku menemukan ini.." Kata Ice, dia memberikanku sebuah lengan robot, sebotol kaleng semprot, dan juga selembar kain yang telah terbakar.

"Sebuah lengan robot? Dimana si pelaku mendapatkan ini?" Tanyaku pada diri sendiri.

Rra kembali dan memberikan sesuatu pada Lily.

"Terimakasih Blaze, Ice. Kalian berdua sangat membantu kami." Ujarku berterimakasih pada mereka.

"Sama-sama!" Ujar Blaze, dan Ice hanya tersenyum.

Mereka melambaikan tangannya lalu keluar dari ruangan.

Aku mendekati dua gadis yang tengah berdiskusi itu, dan bertanya tentang sesuatu yang Rra berikan pada Lily.

"Ini peta ventilasi udara." Ujar Lily.

"Kau lihat, ventilasi ini terhubung dengan lab fisika, perpustakaan, dan juga ruang olahraga." Ujar Rra menjelaskan.

"Hey Gem, mungkin kau harus mengecek Solar dan Dark." Kata Lily.

Aku mengangguk.

"Semoga beruntung" Ujarku pada mereka. Aku lalu keluar dari lab, kemudian mencari Solar dan Dark di sekitar sekolah.

Mereka berdua ada di kafe, terlihat tengah mendiskusikan sesuatu...

Aku lantas duduk di dekat mereka, "Jadi kawan-kawan, ada petunjuk lain?"

"Sepertinya Blaze bermain video game dengannya kemarin, Emerald dan Sand juga mengobrol dengannya, sedangkan Magnet melihatnya hari ini sebelum kejadian itu." Jelas Solar.

"Magnet melihatnya?" Tanyaku pada mereka.

"Ya, dia bilang Cloud berlari menuju lab kimia, gadis itu terlihat panik." Kata Dark.

"Aku akan bicara pada mereka. Terimakasih atas bantuannya." Ujarku pada mereka, lalu mulai beranjak pergi.

"Hei, Gem!" Panggil Dark.

Aku menoleh

"...Semoga berhasil!"

"Terimakasih!"

Aku pun pergi dari sana, namun tak sengaja mendengar sesuatu..

"Berapa lama lagi kau akan menyimpannya sebagai rahasia?"

"...Dia akan tahu nanti, Solar.. aku tahu dia akan mengetahuinya.. lagipula dia seorang _SHSL leader_.."

Apa..? Huh, aku rasa itu bukan apa-apa.

Aku pergi dari sana.

.

.

.

Tok tok tok...

Krieeet..

"...Gempa?" Sahut si pemilik kamar.

"Sand... kita harus bicara" Ujarku padanya.

Ia lalu mempersilahkan diriku untuk masuk ke dalam ruangannya..

Gadis itu terlihat sangat kacau, kedua kantung matanya menghitam dan wajahnya begitu pucat. Dia juga terlihat sama sekali tak berenergi.

"Maaf jika terlalu banyak bertanya. Tapi Sand, apa kau keberatan jika memberitahuku tentang hubunganmu dengan Cloud...?" Tanyaku padanya.

"Tak apa.." Sand menghapus air matanya. "Cloud... adalah sahabatku..."

"Ketika kami masih kecil.. kami selalu bermain bersama di pantai..."

.

.

.

 _Di rumah Cloud (Pabrik Boneka keluarganya)_

 _Sand : "Cloouuud~! Keluarlah! Ayo main!"_

 _Cloud : *Keluar bersama dengan boneka Teddy nya* "Oke!"_

 _Mereka lalu pergi menuju pantai..._

 _Cloud : "Sand, lihat! Aku membuat pasir berbentuk teddy!"_

 _Sand : "Woow keren! Kau harus mengajariku kapan-kapan!"_

 _Cloud : "Hehehehe... itu bukan apa-apa.." *Tersenyum*_

Sand tersenyum, ketika mengingat kembali senyuman manis dari sahabatnya itu.

"Tapi suatu hari... terjadi sebuah badai besar... dan Cloud mengalami kecelakaan.. ia tertarik oleh ombak laut dan tenggelam.."

 _Cloud : "Saaann-...! SAAAANDD! Tolo-...! TOLONG AKUU!"_

"Aku sangat takut saat itu... ombaknya terlalu besar... tapi aku ingin menyelamatkannya... dia... hanya dia temanku satu-satunya.." Air mata Sand kembali jatuh.

 _Sand : "...aku... aku datang, Cloud!" *Loncat ke dalam air lalu berenang untuk menyelamatkannya* "Cloud...! CLOUD! Bangunlah!"_

 _Cloud : *Pingsan* ..._

 _Sand : "Tidak... tidak tidak!" *Membawa Cloud ke rumah sakit terdekat dengan pakaian yang basah*_

 _Dokter : "Yaampun, nak! Apa yang terjadi?!"_

 _Sand : "Tolong! Tolonglah temanku!"_

"Lalu.. orang tuaku dan kedua orang tuanya datang.. mereka sangat marah padaku.."

 _Ibu Cloud : "Apa yang telah kau lakukan pada anak kami!?"_

 _Ayah Cloud : "Mulai sekarang kau dilarang bertemu dengannya lagi!"_

 _Sand : "T-Tapi dia temanku!"_

 _Ayah Cloud : "Kau membawa dampak buruk baginya! Sekarang angkat kakimu dari tempat ini!"_

.

.

.

.

"Sejak saat itu.. aku di akui sebagai seorang _SHSL Diver_.. tapi.. aku kehilangan sahabatku." Ujar Sand seraya terisak. "Jadi aku mencari teman lain... tapi aku-"

"Kau bisa berhenti sampai situ Sand.." Kataku.

"Sulit untuk mengingat kenangan-kenangan buruk..." Ia menghapus air matanya.

"...Tapi sekarang... dia meninggalkanku lagi.. dan sekarang.." Sand menangis semakin kencang. "Aku sendirian!"

Tangisnya pecah, ia menutup wajahnya jadi aku tak bisa hanya diam melihatnya.

Seorang gadis yang blak-blakan, kuat dan juga keras... sekarang menangis di hadapanku..

Aku harus melakukan sesuatu.

Tep.

Sand terkejut.

Aku memeluknya...

"Tak apa... Cloud mungkin tak ada disini lagi sekarang.. tapi dia masih sahabatmu.. dia akan selalu ada untukmu... ingat itu." Ujarku mencoba untuk menenangkannya.

Ia balas memelukku.. semakin erat dan tangisannya semakin kencang.

Dia mengeluarkan semua duka dan rasa sakitnya.

Setelah itu...

"Um, Gem.." Panggil Sand pelan.

"Hm?"

"...Semoga berhasil.." ia tersenyum dengan tulus, membuatnya semakin terlihat cantik.

Aku tersenyum seraya mengacungkan jari.

"Serahkan padaku!"

Setelah itu aku pergi menuju ruangan Emerald, bertanya tentang hal yang sama seperti pertanyaanku pada Sand. Tapi kelihatannya dia tidak terlalu dekat dengan Cloud, jadi aku pergi menuju Kamar Blaze.

Blaze membuka pintu dan bertanya apa yang bisa ia bantu, lalu aku bertanya padanya.

"Oh? Ia bertanya padaku bagaimana caranya agar menjadi seseorang yang menarik."

"Menarik?"

"Ya, dia bilang dia ingin agar teman lamanya kembali mengingatnya, jadi ia mencoba untuk membuat dirinya lebih menarik, jadi teman lamanya akan tertarik padanya."Jawab Blaze.

"Jadi? Apa yang kau katakan padanya?"

"Aku memberitahunya agar tetap tenang, dan berbicara pada temannya seperti biasa, karena jika memang benar dia adalah teman lamanya, aku yakin ia akan mengingat Cloud sebagaimana dirinya. Tidak perlu dibuat-buat." Ujar Blaze.

"Kau sangat bijak, Blaze." Pujiku.

"Yah, itulah bakatku! Setelah itu aku mengajaknya untuk bermain Video game jadi dia bisa merasa tenang."

Aku mengagguk.

"Terimakasih Blaze, kau sangat membantu."

"Sama-sama, Gem!"

Aku keluar dari kamarnya, lalu pergi menuju ruang kesehatan untuk mengecek Taufan.

"Hali, apa dia sudah lebih baik sekarang?" Tanyaku padanya.

"Ya, dia sudah baik-baik saja." Jawab Halilintar.

"Jadi, bagaimana dengan penyelidikannya, Gem?" Tanya Thorn.

"Lancar.." Jawabku seraya tersenyum.

"Aku heran kenapa si pembunuh memulai game ini.. maksudku.. aku tidak ingin dibunuh atau membunuh seseorang." Ujar Thorn.

"Mungkin mereka cukup bodoh karena percaya dengan video Monokuma." Timpal Halilintar.

"Hali, kau jangan jahat seperti itu." Kata Taufan. "Ngomong-ngomong Gem, apa ada hal yang harus kau beritahu pada kami?"

Aku lalu bercerita pada mereka tentang apa yang kutemukan dan tentang hal-hal yang kuselidiki.

Setelah itu aku pergi dari sana dan kembali menuju ruanganku, aku kembali menginvestigasi petunjuk yang kutemukan.

Sebuah botol racun dan botol yang dipegang lengan robot.. keduanya kosong.

Selembar kain yang sudah terbakar.. hm.. kelihatannya kain yang Blaze temukan ini masih baru.

Sret... tap..

Sepotong kertas jatuh dari atas mejaku.

"Sejak kapan benda ini ada disni?" Gumamku.

"Ada sebuah jas lab yang hilang dari lab kimia" bunyi tulisan yang ada di atas kertas itu.

Jas lab yang... hilang?

Hm...

DING DONG DING DONG~

"Upupupupu~ Apa penyelidikannya menyenangkan? Datanglah ke lift yang ada di belakang pintu besar berwarna merah, lift itu akan membawa kalian menuju ke ruang sidang~ bersiaplah~ Upupupupupu~" Ujar Monokuma dari sebuah TV raksasa.

Aku lalu berjalan menuju tempat yang di tunjukannya tadi dan berjalan masuk ke dalam.

Disana semua teman-temanku menunggu.

"Kalian semua siap..?" Tanyaku. Mereka menangguk.

Kami pun melangkah menuju lift..

Lift itu bergerak menuju ke bawah.. jantungku berdetak dengan cepat.

Kami akhirnya sampai di lantai bawah.

Kami telah tiba di ruang sidang, sementara Monokuma duduk di atas sebuah kursi yang amat tinggi.

"Selamat datang di Ruang Sidang!" Sambutnya.

Sekarang waktunya..

Untuk _Class Trial_..

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

 _ **Survivors**_

14 Murid.


	4. Chapter 1 - Hari hari Abnormal

A/N: Selamat datang di chapter 3 kawan-kawan! Sekali lagi para Boboiboy dan Fang adalah milik monsta, Danganronpa dan Monokuma adalah milik Kodaka dan OC seperti Rra, Lily dan Boboiboy OC yang lain milikku ^^

* * *

.

.

.

 **Kasus 1 : Dalang Dibalik Permainan (Hari-hari Abnormal)**

.

.

.

"Selamat datang di ruang sidang!"

.

.

.

Sekarang waktunya...

Untuk Class Trial.

.

.

.

"Upupupupupu~ Ayo kita mulai Class Trialnya~!"

.

.

.

_Class Trial dimulai_

.

.

.

"Korbannya adalah Cloud, si _SHSL Level Doll Maker_.." Ujarku.

"Korban meninggal karena diracuni." Tambah Rra.

"Pelakunya menggenakan Jas lab dan juga sebuah masker gas." Imbuh Lily menerangkan.

"Ayo percepatlah." Gumam Sand. "Taufan, aku menuduhmu."

"A-apa!? Kenapa!? Oh.. aku tau apa yang kau pikirkan!" Ujar Taufan. "Hanya karena aku adalah seorang _SHSL_ _Scientist_ bukan berarti aku pembunuhnya!" Protes pemuda itu.

"Taufan ada benarnya juga." Bela Ice, "Mungkin pelaku sebenarnya berusaha menjebak Taufan."

"Teori dari Ice bisa jadi benar" Ujar Dark mengiyakan.

"Aku bahkan tak tau lokasi lab atau jenis lab itu." Kata Taufan.

"Oh ya!? Kau pikir aku bodoh apa!? Bagaimana bisa seorang _scientist_ tidak tahu dimana letak lab?!" Teriak Sand marah.

"Kalian berdua tolong tenang, Kita bisa membicarakan kasus ini secara damai!" Ujaku, mencoba untuk melerai mereka.

"Tch."

Sebuah kain yang terbakar, hidrogen sianida, lengan robot, dan sebuah kaleng semprot? Bagaimana caranya aku menyelesaikan kasus ini? Benang dan jarum juga.. hmm..Ayolah! Pikirkan!

"Pelakunya memakai masker gas agar ia tidak menghirup racunnya." Tambah Lily.

"Sebenarnya, aku tidak setuju dengan pendapatmu, sayang.." Kata Solar tiba-tiba.

"Apa?"

"Pelakunya bisa menggunakan masker gas untuk memindahkan racun itu ke dalam kaleng semprot, kan? Ingat, jenis racunnya berbentuk gas dan-"

"Tunggu," Potong Blaze.

"Bagaimana bisa kita tahu kalau senjatanya adalah gas beracun?" Tanyanya sangsi.

"Ya, itu benar." Kata Halilintar. "Dan bagaimana kau tau bahwa pelakunya memindahkan racun itu?"

"Yah..."

"Itu karena Hidrogen Sianida adalah jenis gas beracun" Ujar Taufan. "Aku pernah belajar di kelasku bahwa siapapun yang bernafas dalam gas itu akan langsung mati."

"Itu benar." Kata Emerald. "Jika dia mengirim racunnya, rencana si pelaku ini pasti lebih rumit dibanding yang kita kira, jadi kita harus mengetahui rencananya lebih dulu."

"Yah, kita tidak menemukan luka apapun di tubuh Cloud." Ujar Rra. "Tapi ada darah yang mengucur dari hidung dan mulutnya."

"Itu adalah bukti bahwa jenis gas yang digunakannya beracun, dan kenapa si pelaku memindahkannya.." Kata Lily menjelaskan. "Itu karena si pelaku tahu tentang denah ventilasi udara sekolah."

"Ventilasi udara?"

"Ya. Ingat saat aku meminta Rra keluar dari ruangan saat berada di Lab kimia? Itu karena aku memintanya untuk menyalin gambar denah ventilasi udara." Jawabnya.

"Ah begitu.."

"Kita bisa lihat, kalau lengan robot ditemukan di sini, di ruang olahraga oleh Ice. Dan korbannya ada di sebelah sini, di lab kimia." Ujar Rra seraya menunjuk peta lokasi yang tengah ia genggam.

"Ah aku mengerti. Pelakunya menggunakan ventilasi udara untuk mengirim gas beracun dari tempat yang jauh." Kata Dark.

"Tepat sekali." Ujar Lily.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan ruangan yang lainnya?" Tanya Fang, "Ventilasi udaranya terlihat terhubung dengan ruangan yang lain."

"Kau tahu jawabannya kan, Gem?" Tanya Rra seraya tersenyum pada pemuda itu.

"Ya, pelakunya mengatur waktu di lengan robot itu. Pada jam 02.30" Jawabku.

Pemikiran yang bagus Lily... Rra.. sekarang aku mengerti apa yang kalian bicarakan.

"Pada waktu itu kalian sedang berada di kafe, tempat yang mana tidak terhubung dengan ventilasi udara, jadi kalian tidak teracuni. Dan pada pukul 03.00, ada sesuatu yang aktif dan membersihkan udara." Kataku menjelaskan. "Benar 'kan, Monokuma?"

"Benar~, dari pertama kali kalian disini pembersih udara telah dipasang di semua ruangan yang ada di sekolah ini! Kalian menyadarinya, hebat-hebat! Upupupupu~" Ujar Monokuma terkekeh.

"Dan pada waktu itu, udara beracunnya menghilang. Itulah cara si pelaku membunuh Cloud." Ujarku.

"Aku sebenarnya penasaran.. Hey Magnet, kau melihat Cloud sebelum dia tewas, 'kan?" Tanya Blaze.

"Ya?"

"Mungkin kaulah pembunuhnya!

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Kita baru saja membahas gas beracun, jika aku pergi ke lab kimia, aku akan mati juga!" Protes Magnet. "Mungkin kau yang membunuhnya, Blaze!"

"Aku hanya bermain video game dengannya, bagaimana bisa sebuah video game membunuhnya?" Tanya Blaze.

"Kalian berdua, tolonglah, hentikan" guman Fang kesal.

"Pertanyaanya adalah... bagaimana bisa si pelaku mendapatkan lengan robot? Yah, salah satu alasannya mungkin adalah untuk menyembunyikan sidik jarinya." Kataku menjelaskan lagi.

"Dan ketika Cloud masuk ke dalam ruangannya, ia menghirup gas beracun itu lalu tewas. Selanjutnya si pelaku menyembunyikan botol itu ke dalam boneka teddy bear milik Cloud." Tambah Lily.

"Yah, kita menemukan beberapa jahitan yang berantakan di boneka Cloud." Ujarku.

"Saat itu mungkin si pelaku masih punya waktu untuk menjahit boneka, jadi jas lab yang ia kenakan sedikit terkontaminasi oleh racun." Kata Fang. "Berdasarkan dugaan yang ada, bisa kubilang bahwa pelakunya memang sangat pintar."

"Jadi, kain yang terbakar itu pasti berasal dari jas lab yang digunakan oleh si pelaku, itulah mengapa ia membakarnya dan menggambil salah satu dari jas yang tersedia untuk menggantikan jas lab yang dia gunakan."Tambah Sand.

"Bingo." Ujar Lily puas.

"Lalu, dimana si pelaku membuat itu semua? Dan bagaimana?" Tanya Emerald.

"Tentu saja di kamar mereka," Jawab Thorn polos.

"Kau bodoh ya? Kalau pelakunya membuat benda itu di kamarnya, ruangannya pasti akan sangat berantakan! Sebagai tambahan, Ice sudah mengecek seluruh kamar di asrama. Semua kamar disana rapi dan bersih!" Sahut Sand kesal.

"Tidak perlu menggunakan kata kasar seperti itu kan?" Ujar Solar kesal. "Dan ngomong-ngomong, gudang yang ada di lantai empat terlihat sedikit berantakan, disana ada beberapa kabel dan juga kertas rancangan"

"Bagaimana dengan racunnya?" Tanya Dark."Bagaimana bisa pelakunya memindahkan racun, padahal efek racunnya mematikan?"

...

"Ia menggunakan masker gas." Jawab Rra. "Ah, pelakunya benar-benar cerdik."

"Dia menipu kita." Tambahnya.

"Apa?!"

Dia... menipu kami...?

"Apa maksudmu, Rra?" Tanya Magnet heran.

"Tujuan dia untuk menipu kita adalah.. untuk membuat kita kebingungan"

Hah?

"Bagaimana kalau aku jelaskan pada kalian tentang teoriku," Ujar Rra. "Menurut kalian apakah ada kemungkinan si pelaku memindahkan racun itu setelah lengan robot dan jas labnya ia gunakan, setelah itu ia membawa botol kosong ke dalam kamar Cloud?"

"Yah, bagian pertama memang masuk akal tapi bagian terakhir benar-benar terdengar bodoh." Timpal Halilintar.

"Tunggu" Aku memotong perdebatan mereka. "Mungkin dia benar"

"Berdasarkan keperibadian Cloud, apa yang akan terjadi jika di dalam kamarnya ada sebuah botol racun yang bahkan tak ia tau asalnya?" Tanyaku pada mereka.

"Dia... akan panik.." sahut Sand.

"Tepat sekali." Ujar Rra. "Itulah kenapa ia mencoba untuk menyembunyikannya di dalam boneka. Sangat wajar jika jahitannya berantakan karena ia sedang dalam keadaan panik. Dia tidak ingin ada orang yang curiga padanya karena memiliki sebuah botol racun, maka ia menyembunyikannya disana."

"...tidak buruk" Puji Dark.

"Masuk akal, karena sebelum kita menemukan Cloud, semua orang sedang berada di kantin." Ujar Thorn.

"Oke, ayo kita lanjutkan dengan teori ini sebagai dasarnya." Kata Lily.

"Jadi si pelaku memindahkan racunnya, menaruh sebuah botol racun kosong di dalam kamar Cloud. Pelakunya juga mengambil jas lab baru, dan membakar jas lab yang telah ia gunakan bersamaan dengan masker wajahnya, tanpa menyadari bahwa ada bagian jas yang tidak terbakar." Tambahnya.

"Setelah itu ia meletakan lengan robot di dalam ventilasi udara ruang olahraga, dan mengatur waktunya. Ia lalu bergabung dengan kita di kafe. Dan setelah kita menemukan Cloud, ia berlagak seperti orang yang tidak tau apa-apa, dan ikut menjalani persidangan ini bersama kita." Kata Rra.

"Apa itu benar, Taufan?" Tanyaku padanya.

"Apa? Apa kau menuduhku?" Tanya Taufan balik. **"** Hahaha! Oke, oke ayo semuanya pilih aku untuk dihukum dan masalahnya akan selesai!"

"Huh.." Gumam Taufan dengan tatapan dingin, ekspresinya berubah drastis dari apa yang barusan kami lihat.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan Gem! Aku kan temanmu! Teman masa kecilmu! Kau mengenalku, Gempa! Apa yang membuatmu mengira akulah pembunuhnya?!" Tanya Taufan penuh amarah.

"Taufan?" Tanya Halilintar bingung.

"Satu-satunya orang yang punya pengetahuan tentang cara membuat lengan robot _..._ hanya kau, Taufan." Jawabku.

"T-tapi aku bahkan belum berkeliling untuk mengetahui lokasi sekolah!" Seru Taufan, mencoba untuk membela diri.

"Sebenarnya, semua jam tangan yang kalian gunakan kecuali para gadis, terdapat sebuah tab. Jadi disana ada beberapa peraturan, peta, dan lain-lain."Ujar Monokuma.

"Aku sudah tahu itu." Kata Rra.

"Bagaimana bisa?" Tanya Magnet heran.

"Aku adalah seorang _SHSL Secret Agent._ Hal-hal yang ku temukan di sekolah ini begitu aneh dan mencurigakan, jadi itulah kenapa aku mencari tahu di waktu luang." Jawab Rra.

"Ya, aku juga sudah tahu kok." Kata Solar.

"Kau tidak perlu pergi keluar untuk mengetahui lokasi sekolah, Taufan. Karena kau bisa melihatnya lewat jam tanganmu." Ujarku, "Ditambah, ketika aku memberitahumu, Halilintar dan Thorn tentang kasus ini, aku tidak pernah menyebut jenis racun ataupun nama yang spesifik."

"Tapi bagaimana kau bisa tau kalau jenis racunnya adalah Hidrogen Sianida?!"

"Tch..."

"Ayolah Taufan. Aku sudah mengenalmu sejak lama... katakan padaku kau bukan pembunuhnya!" Tanya Halilintar panik.

"Monokuma..." Panggil Magnet. "Apa sebenarnya yang kau berikan pada kami saat pertama kali kami tinggal disini?"

"Aku memberikan kalian semua peralatan yang kalian perlukan sebagai seorang _SHSL_. Sebagai contoh, Halilintar adalah _SHSL Martial Artist,_ aku memberikannya samsak tinju. Dan Contoh lain, Taufan. Si _SHSL Scientist,_ sebuah jas lab dan juga beberapa buku pengetahuan tentang sains." Jawab Monokuma.

"Terimakasih Monokuma, aku mengerti" Ujarku.

"Aku bukannya ingin membantu, tapi... Sama-sama.. upupupupu~" Kata Monokuma seraya terkekeh.

"Kalau begitu Taufan, tunjukan pada kami jas lab milikmu." Titahku.

"Baiklah." Ujarnya, ia lalu mengambil jas lab yang sudah dibawa oleh para robot mini Monokuma.

"Ini." Kata Taufan.

"Terlihat seperti baru iya kan?" Ujarku. "Coba pakai."

"Tch.." Decak Taufan, ia lalu menggunakan jas itu tapi ukurannya tidak pas dengan tubuhnya.

"Si pelaku tidak mencari ukuran yang pas untuk tubuhnya ya. Bukankah begitu?" Sindir Rra.

"...Kenapa?" Tanyaku padanya. "Kukira kau..."

"Apa? Seorang pemuda ceria yang serampangan? Yang tidak peduli dengan masa depan?" Tanya Taufan. "Ya, aku pernah menjadi sosok itu."

"Tapi setelah aku melihat video itu... ayah dan ibu... mereka... jatuh miskin.. karena usaha mereka bangkrut akibat usaha Keluarga Cloud. Kau tau apa yang kurasakan saat itu? Marah." Ujar Taufan.

"Aku tau jika aku memilih jalan ini, aku akan mati. Aku akan kehilangan kalian dan juga Halilintar. Tapi aku harus melakukannya.. mereka orang tuaku.. aku ingin mereka agar.. bahagia.."

Setetes air mata mengalir turun dari kelopak matanya..

Aku belum pernah melihat Taufan menangis..

...Sama sekali.

"Tapi kau masih teman kami Taufan.." Ucap Halilintar dengan nada panik.

"Maafkan aku, teman-teman.." Ujar Taufan. "Aku yang memulainya, semua ini salahku.."

"Tapi semuanya sudah terjadi.. Aku harus dihukum mati ya kan, Monokuma?" Ujarnya lirih.

"Tapi aku-..aku tidak ingin kehilangan temanku sekarang!"

"Maaf, Hali.."

"Sekarang, karena kasusnya sudah terpecahkan, tarik tuas yang ada di depan dan pilihlah orang yang terduga sebagai si pelaku!"Ujar Monokuma. "Kalau kalian memilih pelaku yang tepat, hanya dialah yang akan ku hukum, tapi kalau kalian salah~ kalian semua yang akan di hukum kecuali si pelaku! _"_

Jadi semuanya menarik tuas mereka masing-masing..

Aku..

Aku tidak bisa melakukan ini..

Lalu dibelakang Monokuma turunlah sebuah monitor raksasa yang menampilkan mesin slot yang sedang diputar, setelah berhenti berputar, semua slot berhenti pada logo Tornado.

"Tepat sekali! Pembunuh cerdas yang membunuh Cloud adalah si S _HSL Scientist!_ Taufan! _"_ Ujar Monokuma. "Tapi.. Halilintar dan Gempa.. kenapa kalian memilihdiri sendiri?"

"Tch..."

"Kenapa kalian tidak memilihku? Aku kan pembunuhnya.." Ujar Taufan, mencoba untuk tersenyum.

"Apa? Kau mau aku memilihmu dan melihatmu mati?" Kata Halilintar, air mata turun membasahi pipinya.

"Tapi itu tidak akan berguna.. sebagian besar dari kalian memilihku." Ujar Taufan. "Tapi terimakasih! Aku tidak akan pernah menyesal dan tak akan pernah melupakan waktu yang telah kita habiskan bersama-sama!"

Ia berlari ke arah kami berdua.

Dan memeluk kami.

Aku tak ingin melepasnya..

Kami balas memeluknya.

Dia tersenyum.

"Tolong.. berjanjilah padaku." Ujar Taufan dengan lirih, "Bertahanlah dalam game pembunuhan ini untukku, oke?"

Kami berdua mengangguk dan menghapus air mata.

Dia hanya tersenyum.

"Hey, Monokuma. Sekarang waktunya, 'kan?" Kata Taufan.

"Yah~~ baiklah! Upupupupupu! Ayo semangatlah kalian semua! Waktunya hukuman!" Seru Monokuma lalu menghantam sebuah tombol merah raksasa menggunakan palu.

##Taufan terbukti bersalah, menyiapkan eksekusi mati##

~Hukuman untuk SHSL Scientist: H2SO4~

Monokuma mengenakan sebuah mantel lab. Kedua pergelangan tangan dan kaki Taufan diikan oleh tali tipis seperti kawat, kawat itu menarik kedua pegelangan tangan Taufan untuk membuatnya meminum racun yang ia pegang, ia tersedak dan batuk terus-menerus. Hingga tiba-tiba pintu yang ada di bawah kakinya terbuka dan pemuda itu akhirnya jatuh.

Dia merasakan ada yang aneh dari cairan ini...

Itu adalah asam sulfat.

Monokuma lalu menyalakan korek api dan melemparkannya kedalam cairan itu yang langsung terbakar bersama Taufan.

Itulah akhir dari sang S _HSL Scientist._

Dan kami...

Hanya bisa melihatnya dari sini.

"Taufan!" Teriak Halilintar, ia menangis.

Lagipula siapa yang bisa disalahkan..

Dia adalah sahabat kami.

Tep.. tep..

Aku mendengar suara langkah kaki yang mendekat kearahku.

Seseorang memelukku dari belakang.

Aku menoleh,

...Ternyata Sand.

"...Tak apa.. Taufan memang sudah pergi sekarang.. tapi dia masih sahabatmu.. meski dia telah tiada, aku yakin ia masih percaya pada kalian..." Ujar Sand. "Kau yang menghiburku waktu itu, Gem.. setidaknya inilah yang bisa aku katakan sekarang padamu.."

Aku memeluknya kembali...

"Terimakasih"

Kulihat Ice dan Blaze tengah menenangkan Halilintar..

"Tak apa Gem, sekarang kami semua adalah teman-temanmu." Ujar Fang.

"Kau sudah melakukannya dengan baik. Aku percaya, Taufan ingin kau dan Halilintar mengungkap kebenarannya.. karena ia percaya padamu." Kata Dark.

Aku mengangguk.

"Class Trial sudah berakhir~ Upupupupupu~ ternyata tidak membosankan~ Kalian dipersilahkan untuk kembali ke kamar masing-masing!"

.

.

.

Aku masih belum percaya kalau Taufan sudah tewas..

Aku pergi menuju kamar dan mencoba untuk tidur.

Tiba-tiba..

Tok..tok..tok..

Aku membuka pintu

"Lily?"

"Gempa.."

Aku mempersilahkannya masuk,

"Taufan adalah seorang pemuda yang baik.."

"Ya.."

"Jangan bersedih.." Ujar Lily. "Kau adalah seorang _SHSL Leader_.. di situasi terburuk seperti misalnya dalam perang pun kau harus tetap melangkah maju. Meskipun beberapa prajuritmu tewas.." Tambahnya. "Kau harus terus melangkah, untuk memenangkan peperangan. Bersama dengan para prajuritmu yang tersisa dan percaya pada mereka."

"Jadi...um.." Gumam Lily.

"Kau bisa percaya pada kami"

Dia mencoba menghiburku ya..

"..Lily.." Ujarku seraya tersenyum. "Aku percaya pada kalian.."

"Aku percaya pada teman-temanku."

Dia tersenyum, lalu berjalan keluar pintu.

"Selamat malam, Gempa."

"Malam.."

.

.

.

Chapter 1 : Dalang dibalik Permainan

Selesai.

.

.

.

Danganronpa

.

.

.

Survivors

13 Siswa


	5. Chapter 2 - Yang Mana?

**Kasus 2 : Yang mana? (Hari-hari Normal)**

.

.

.

~Sebelumnya, di chapter 4 Danganronpa : _The Ultimate Crossover_ ~

.

.

.

Sang _SHSL Scientist_ telah di eksekusi tepat dihadapan semua teman-temannya, termasuk aku.

"TIDAK!" Teriak seseorang yang tak kuduga. Yaitu Halilintar...

Ia mencengkeram erat pembatas besi yang menjadi penghalang antara kami dan tempat eksekusi.

Dari banyaknya orang, suara itu berasal dari Halilintar. Pemuda yang dingin, kasar, dan kadang-kadang tidak berperasaan.

Seseorang sepertinya... menangisi seorang Taufan...

Thorn juga ikut menangis, ia takut akan kematian yang ada didepannya. Dia itu polos. Pasti sangat mengerikan baginya,melihat salah satu temannya harus tewas didepan matanya.

Eksekusipun berakhir...

Kami semua berjalan keluar dari ruang pengadilan dengan perasaan takut dan bersalah (Meskipun hanya beberapa dari kami) ...

Aku melihat Halilintar, dia terdiam. Topi merahnya menutupi kedua matanya, sementara tangannya mengepal erat.

Semua orang kembali ke ruangannya masing-masing secara diam-diam.

Aku mengikuti Halilintar hingga ke kamarnya.

"...Apa yang kau mau, Gem?" Tanyanya pelan.

Moodnya benar-benar kacau...

"Aku khawatir... apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanyaku jujur, khawatir pada Halilintar. Kalau-kalau dia akan melakukan hal buruk.

...tapi dia tak menjawabnya.

Ia mempersilahkanku untuk masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, Gempa? Kau baru saja membunuh teman kita."

"Aku tidak membunuhnya... aku hanya-"

"Hanya apa? Jelas-jelas kau yang meyakinkan semua orang untuk memilihnya sebagai tersangka" Ujar Halilintar dengan dingin, ia menundukkan kepalanya.

"...Jika aku tidak melakukannya.. semua orang akan mati"

"Apakah _semua orang_ disini lebih penting dibandingkan temanmu sendiri? Kau bahkan belum mengenal mereka dengan baik!" seru Halilintar.

"Jika aku sangat ingin dia mati, lalu kenapa aku tidak memilihnya sebagai tersangka tadi!?"

"..."

"...Apa kau benar-benar berpikir bahwa aku ingin membunuhnya...?" Ujarku pelan, Aku membiarkan air mataku jatuh.

Sial... kenapa harus ada pertengkaran setelah kejadian buruk, sih.

Halilintar terdiam beberapa saat, lalu menatapku.

"...Maafkan aku, Gem. Aku.. aku hanya tidak bisa percaya bahwa aku baru saja kehilangan Taufan." Ujarnya.

"kau sangat mencintainya, huh?"

"...Aku bukan gay, atau semacamnya." Sahut Halilintar dengan pipi yang memerah. "Dia satu-satunya temanku ketika kau pergi, dan dia adalah alasanku juga kenapa aku ada disini..."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Karena dia, aku mendapatkan gelar seorang _SHSL Martial Arts_." Ujarnya. "Ketika kau pergi, Taufan sempat dibully."

"Kau serius!?"

"Ya. Beberapa orang membencinya, aku tidak tau kenapa tapi aku tidak suka hal itu. Suatu hari ia hampir saja terbunuh oleh salah seorang yang membulinya, dan untungnya aku datang tepat waktu. Aku menghajar, memukul, menendang, dan mematahkan sebagian besar tulang mereka. Hanya untuk menyelamatkannya." Kata Halilintar, menceritakan semuanya padaku.

"Aku dikeluarkan dari sekolah lama kita. Tapi kemudian Taufan juga pindah, hanya untuk menemaniku." Kenangnya.

"Sejak saat itu aku mulai belajar beberapa ilmu bela diri yang ada dari seluruh dunia, hanya untuk melindunginya. Seseorang yang selalu menjadi temanku... dan sekarang.."

"...Dia pergi." Ujarnya sedikit tertawa.

Aku merasa kasihan... dan bersalah padanya.

"Maaf karena telah meninggalkanmu waktu itu." Kataku seraya memeluknya.

Aku terkejut, ia membalas pelukanku. Halilintar menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahuku lalu menangis.

"Aku rasa... aku tidak punya alasan untuk hidup lagi... aku... tidak punya siapapun lagi untuk ku lindungi..."

Aku menepuk punggungnya pelan..

"Keluarkan semuanya, Hali."

Air mataku masih mengalir.

Jadi... inikah rasa pedih yang dirasakan Sand ketika harus kehilangan Cloud selamanya..

TING TONG TING TONG~

"Hallo para _Survivors_... malam telah tiba... pada malam hari, pelayanan kamar mandi, kantin, dan laundry akan di non aktifkan. Selamat berimpi indah!" Ujar Monokuma dari sebuah layar raksasa.

"Beristirahatlah, Hali." Ujarku.

Ia mengangguk, "Ya.. terimakasih, Gem. Selamat malam." Ucap Halilintar seraya membuka pintu kamarnya untukku.'

"...Malam." Sahutku seraya keluar kamar.

.

.

.

Aku berjalan menuju ruanganku, hingga tiba-tiba aku melihat Sand tengah berdiri di depan pintu kamar.

"Sand?"

"A-ah? Gempa? Um... Halo.."

"Halo"

...situasi yang sangat canggung.

"Um.. a-aku.." Ia bergumam pelan.

"Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih..."

"Untuk apa?"

"Terimakasih untuk u-um.. ka-karena telah menemukan pembunuh Cloud... aku sangat menghargai itu... walaupun pembunuhnya adalah temanmu sendiri.. jadi... terimakasih banyak!" Ujarnya sambil membungkuk dihadapanku.

"E-eh! Tolong berdirilah! Kau tidak harus membungkuk!"

Ia lalu berdiri dengan pipi yang masih setelah kedua matanya terpaut dengan mataku...

"Gempa..."

Ia menyentuh pipiku dan membelainya dengan lembut.

"Apa kau baru saja... menangis?" Tanyanya.

"Ahaha..ya, begitulah." Ujarku seraya tertawa canggung.

Ia mengerutkan keningnya

"Rasanya sakit...ya?" Tanya gadis itu lagi.

Aku mengangguk, membiarkan air mataku kembali jatuh.

"Aku benar-benar cengeng, ya"

Ia menggeleng, "Itu Normal..." Sand sedikit berjinjit untuk memelukku. "Ini bukan salahmu atau salah Taufan. Ini semua adalah salah Monokuma.."

Aku balas memeluk tubuh mungilnya..

Tak lama kemudian mata kami bertatapan.

Yah... aku tidak pernah tahu kalau matanya begitu indah..

Dan yang kutahu, aku sempat membeci gadis ini..

Jarak antara wajah kami semakin terkikis,

...Semakin dekat.

Dan dekat..

Ia menutup matanya...

...

"Apakah... aku mengganggu kalian?" Tanya seorang perempuan yang terdengar dari jauh, ternyata Rra.

"E-eh!" Kami melepaskan pelukan, lalu melihat ke arah lain, mencoba untuk menghindari kontak mata dengan pipi yang memerah.

Ia terkekeh pelan, "well, Gempa didn't you put yourself into such cute harem.."

"Apa maksudmu, sialan?" Tanya Sand galak.

Wow..dia sangat.. blak-blakan..

"Kau mahir bahasa inggris ya?" Tanyaku.

Ia mengangguk, "Yah, begitulah. Aku seorang _SHSL Secret Agent,_ jadi aku harus bisa menguasainya"

"Tch.." Sand terlihat kesal.

"Kau lihat, dari pengamatanku, ada beberapa gadis yang kelihatannya tertarik denganmu, Gem." Ujar Rra sambil tersenyum, mengabaikan Sand.

"Siapa?"

Para gadis? Tertarik padaku? Masa sih? Kenapa!?

"Yah mungkin karena kau berhasil menyentuh hati mereka, dan membuat mereka nyaman." Tambahnya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa-"

"Semuanya tergambar di wajahmu, kawan." Kata Rra. "Semoga berhasil _Lover boy_! Dahh!" Ia lalu pergi begitu saja.

Setelah gadis itu tidak terlihat lagi, aku memandang Sand, "... terimakasih karena sudah menyemangatiku.."

"Sama-sama" Sahutnya, ia tersenyum dan wajahnya terlihat masih memerah "Selamat malam!"

"Malam," Aku kembali tersenyum dan melambaikan tanganku padanya saat ia mulai berjalan.

Aku lalu pergi ke kamar dan menyentuh bibirku..

"Apa yang baru saja terjadi...?"

.

.

.

Hari berikutnya~~

.

.

.

Aku bangun seperti biasanya, mandi, lalu pergi ke kantin. Disana aku melihat orang-orang tengah berkumpul dan mengobrol.

"Selamat Pagi, Gem!" Sapa Thorn dengan ceria.

"Pagi.." Balasku dengan tersenyum.

Kami makan dalam diam.

"OI! SEMUANYA!" Seru seorang gadis, yaitu Sand. "Bagaimana jika kita mendinginkan kepala, jadi ayo pergi berenang di kolam renang indoor lantai dua!"

"Ide yang bagus, sayang!" Ujar Solar semangat. "Akhirnya aku bisa memamerkan baju renang KESAYANGANKU!"

"Ha? Kupikir semua perempuan mendapatkan baju renang yang sama?" Tanya Magnet.

"Aku memodifikasi sedikit baju renangku. Sebagai seorang usahawan aku harus menguasai banyak keterampilan, dan mendesain/memodifikasi pakaian termasuk didalamnya! Dan Monokuma sangat manis, ia memberikanku peralatan jahit!"

"Terimakasih, Mrs Sunshine!" Ujar Monokuma dari sebuah speaker.

"Sama-sama!"

...Yaampun -_-

Kami semua setuju lalu mengganti pakaian di ruang ganti. Kebanyakan laki-laki mengenakan celana renang yang sama, hanya saja berbeda warna.

Disampingku ada Halilintar, ia mulai membuka pakaiannya. Dan wow, sial tubuhnya sangat bagus, otot perutnya terbentuk dengan sempurna.

...Dan ngomong-ngomong aku bukan Gay, terimakasih.

"Kau rajin olahraga, ya Hali? Tubuhmu sangat atletis!" Pujiku.

"U-um.. ya.. kurasa.. terimakasih" Balasnya dengan pipi yang memerah.

... tak heran Taufan suka menggodanya '-'

Yah... aku tidak mau mengingatkannya tentang Taufan, jadi aku hanya diam.

"Wow, Halilintar! Otot perut yang bagus!" Ujar Blaze.

"Oh.. kuharap aku punya tubuh yang mengagumkan juga..." Keluh Thorn.

"Kau masih dalam tahap pertumbuhan, Thorn... kau akan mendapatkannya suatu hari nanti." Ujar Dark.

"Tapi tubuhmu juga Atletis seperti Hali, Dark! Kenapa teman-temanku seperti itu tapi aku tidak?" Ujar Thorn cemberut.

"Jangan khawatir Thorn." Kata Emerald _Sweatdrop_ , "Tubuhku juga tidak Six Pack.."

Thorn semakin merana mendengarnya.

"A-ayolah, kita pergi sekarang" Ujar Halilintar.

Ia lalu membuka pintu yang berhadapan langsung dengan kolam renang, para gadis sudah ada disana.

"Ah akhirnya kalian keluar juga, apa yang membuat kalian sangat lama di dalam?" Tanya Sand.

"Lihat, Ice sudah lompat ke dalam kolam renang" Kata Lily.

JEBURRRRR!

Kami mendengar suara cipratan air saat Ice keluar dari dalam kolam.

"Woah..." Blaze terpesona melihat Ice, matanya berbinar kagum.

"Blaze? Blaze? Haloo? Kau dengar aku?" Tanya Magnet, ia mengayunkan tangannya di depan wajah pemuda itu.

"Ehem! Kelihatannya ada yang naksir Ice, nih" Ujar Solar, ia menyeringai jahil.

"Diam kau!" Ujar Blaze.

Dan Solar hanya tertawa, menikmati wajah Blaze yang memerah karena godaanya.

Tap..

"E-em Dark? Kenapa kau menutup mataku?" Tanya Thorn ketika tiba-tiba Dark menutup matanya dari belakang. 'Menyelamatkannya' dari pemandangan para gadis berbikini.

"Ini bahaya"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Shhhh"

"Ayolah Solar, pakaian renangmu terlalu terbuka" Ujar Fang.

"Jangan khawatir, aku baik-baik saja! Dan ini bukan tentang kulitku, tapi tentang Fashion!"

"Apa kau yakin?" Tanya Sand seraya melirik... dadanya...?

Ayolah Gem! Jangan berpikir yang macam-macam!

"Ayolah Solar, jangan terlalu memamerkan tubuhmu.." Ujar Dark seraya menutupi tubuh gadis itu menggunakan handuk.

"Oh kau sangat manis, Dark. Tapi aku baik-baik saja" Jawabnya sambil menyunggingkan senyum.

"...Ramai sekali.." Gumam Rra.

"Ayo semuanya! Ayo kita masuk ke kolam!" Seru Emerald, kami lalu terjun ke dalam air. Kecuali Dark yang menyimpan handuknya lebih dulu.

"Segarnya!" Ujar Sand dari dalam kolam renang.

Sementara itu Halilintar hanya termenung di tepi kolam,"Kuharap... Taufan ada disini.. dia suka berenang juga.." Gumam Halilintar dengan senyum sedih.

...

Sand memandangku, lalu mengangguk. Seakan bertelepati, aku mengerti apa yang dia maksud, aku balas mengangguk. Ia lalu menyelam menuju Halilintar dan menggelitiknya dari dalam air. Sedangkan aku memegangi tubuhnya agar ia tidak bisa kabur.

"AHAHAHAHAHAH! LEPASSS! WOAHH *****! AHAHAHAHAH!" Ia tertawa terbahak-bahak hingga kata-kata 'mutiara' pun keluar dari mulutnya.

"AHAHAHAHAHA!" Blaze ikut tertawa, menikmati kesengsaraan temannya itu.

"Aku mau ikut!" Ujar Thorn.

"Tidak, jangan Thorn.. itu bahaya" Kata Dark overprotektif.

"Kau bertingkah seperti _Bodyguard_ nya saja" Ujar Solar seraya terkekeh.

"Yah, dan kau seperti ibunya" Balas Dark, Cemberut.

Setelah puas menggelitik Halilintar, aku mendekatinya, "Taufan tidak akan bahagia kalau kau sedih seperti ini.. cobalah untuk menerima kenyataan, Hali. Dan jalani hidup bersama kami disini.." Ujarku.

Dia tersenyum

"Terimakasih, Gem..."

"Ucapanmu dalam sekali, Gem." Ujar Ice seraya tersenyum. "Aku harus mencatatnya"

Ya, dia memang seorang _SHSL Writer._

"Bagaimana bisa kau menjadi seorang _SHSL Writer_?" Tanyaku.

"Um.. alasan pertama, karena menulis adalah hobiku.." Jawabnya. "Tapi kemudian, pada suatu hari aku melihat pembunuhan di depan mataku.. aku terlalu takut untuk memberitahu polisi atau memberitahu orang-orang secara langsung. Jadi aku membuat sebuah cerita, dan memberi para pembaca sebuah petujuk. 'Pelaku pembunuhan adalah seseorang yang ada di kehidupan nyata, aku menulis cerita ini untuk meminta bantuan kalian, para pembaca. Tolong bantu aku menemukan pelakunya dan masukkan dia ke penjara!' Dan setelah beberapa bulan kemudian, sang pelaku tertangkap. Aku lalu diberi gelar sebagai _SHSL Writter_." Ujar Ice menceritakannya pada kami.

"Woahh! Siapa yang tahu kalau sebuah tulisan bisa menegakkan keadilan!" Ujar Blaze kagum, begitupun aku.

"Terimakasih.. setelah kita keluar dari sekolah ini, aku akan membuat buku tentang sekolah ini, kehidupan kita disini, tentang game pembunuhan... dan sebagainya" Ujar Ice. "Jadi para pembaca akan menyebarkannya ke jagat dunia maya dan sekolah inipun akan ditutup!"

"Rencana yang bagus!" Puji Magnet. "Jika nanti kau menerbitkan buku itu, aku akan jadi orang pertama yang membelinya!"

"Terimakasih" Ujar Ice lagi seraya tersenyum.

"Aku punya banyak Novel karya Ice, kau sangat layak mendapatkan gelar sebagai _SHSL Writter_ " Puji Emerald. "Kuharap, aku punya bakat seperti kalian juga." Ujarnya tersenyum.

Kami lalu menghabiskan sisa waktu hari itu di kolam renang untuk bersenang-senang, berenang, bersantai, dan lain-lain.

Hingga akhirnya kami selesai mandi..

"Halo para b*jingan, sekarang sudah malam. Saat malam tiba, pelayanan di kamar mandi, kantin, dan laundry akan di nonaktifkan. Selamat bermimpi indah!" Ujar Monokuma dari sebuah layar raksasa.

"Kurasa sekarang waktunya kembali ke ruangan masing-masing." Kata Blaze.

"SELAMAT MALAM SEMUANYA!"Seru Sand.

"Malam!"

.

.

.

* * *

A : "Kau yakin tidak akan memberikan motif lain?"

? : "Ya, kita hanya perlu menunggu mereka bergerak."

B : "Huh..?" *Berpindah tempat lalu bersembunyi*

A : "Baiklah kalau begitu, tapi aku yang akan melakukannya jika tidak ada pembunuhan sampai lusa nanti"

B : "... Penghianat?" *Keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya*

A : "KAU!"

B : "Aku yang seharusnya berteriak! Kenapa kau mengkhianati kami!?"

A : "Apa maksudmu!?"

B : "...Sudah cukup! Aku sudah muak dengan game pembunuhan ini! *Mengambil senjata, lalu membunuh A*"

C : "...B?... Kenapa kau membunuhnya..?"

B : "...Karena dia adalah seorang pengkhianat.."

* * *

.

.

.

Di pagi hari, sebelum pengumuman Monokuma ...

Aku menemukan sebuah surat di ruanganku..

Aku lalu berjalan menuju lantai dua, ke sebuah ruang seni seperti yang di katakan dalam surat... dan...

...

D...Dark!?

.

.

.

TBC

Danganronpa

Survivors

12 Siswa

.

.

.

* * *

A/N : Halooo, penerjemah disini ^^ gak cocok sebenernya kalo di sebut Author Note yaa karena bukan aku authornya ^^" /Plak/

Salam kenal, aku Drazilla atau panggil aja Fy. Aku bisa dibilang asisten (ehem) author Danganronpa ini. Ada beberapa hal yang mau aku sampaikan, yang pertama terimakasih untuk semua reader tercinta karena sudah support ff ini. Maaf juga karena up nya lama TvT maaf karena banyaknya kegiatan, jadi proses penerjemahannya terhambat /halah alesan lu *Pundung di pojokan*

Elga : Ini udah lanjut yaa ^^

Green Emerald : Terimakasih ^^

Green Emerald : Iyaa Fang jadi cewek *Senggol Fang*

Fatih Cahya Adlu : Terimakasih! Tunggu terus yaa kelanjutannya

Princess Angell : Ini udah lanjut okayy ^^

Honey Sho : Makasih buat sarannya, nanti aku diskusikan dengan author :D Thx for RnR!

Terimakasih untuk para reader yang sudah meninggalkan jejak ^^

Byeee!


	6. Chapter 2 - Hari hari Intens

A/n : Haloo semuanya, ini Author! ^^

Author mau minta maaf kepada reader sekalian karena update ceritanya lama, di versi Bahasa Inggris ataupun Bahasa Indonesia karena beberapa hal. Kami selaku Author dan Translator ingin minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya. Terimakasih karena sudah mengikuti cerita Danganronpa: The Ultimate Crossover sampai sejauh ini!

Enjoy the story!

* * *

 **Kasus 2 : Yang Mana? (Hari-hari Intens)**

.

.

.

Surat misterius itu menuntunku pada kematian tragis salah satu temanku...

"D-Dark...?" Ujarku pelan.

Benarkah... Benarkah itu Dark...? Tubuhku mematung dan suaraku tercekat, menatap tubuh yang sudah tak bernyawa itu.

DING DONG DING DONG~

"Selamat pagi para b*jingan! Mari kita awali hari ini dengan pembunuhan baru yang menyenangkan!" Kata Monokuma dari sebuah layar TV raksasa.

"...Aku harus beritahu yang lainnya..."

Aku berlari secepat yang kubisa ke kantin

.

.

.

"PAGI GEMPA!" Seru Thorn menyapaku. Tentu saja aku tidak sempat untuk menjawab basa-basinya disaat genting seperti ini.

"...Gempa?" Tanya Fang, raut wajahnya sedikit kebingungan melihat tingkahku yang tidak seperti biasanya.

"Semuanya..." Ujarku. "Kalian harus melihat ini..."

Aku melempar tatapan serius kepada semua teman-temanku, lalu berlari keluar dan menuntun mereka menuju ruang seni.

"Apa-apaan..."

"Oh tidak..."

"Da-Dark...?" Ujar Solar dengan gemetar, kedua matanya langsung berkaca-kaca. Ia baru saja akan berlari mendekati mayat itu, tapi Thorn menahannya.

"Jangan Solar! Kau tidak bisa menyentuh tubuh orang mati begitu saja! Jiwanya bisa marah!" Serunya.

"Lepaskan! Lepaskan aku Thorn!" Gadis itu menangis, mencoba sekuat tenaga untuk melepaskan diri dari Thorn. Tapi tubuhnya terlalu lemah karena Syok.

DING DONG DING DONG~

"Sebuah mayat sudah ditemukan! Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya nanti akan diadakan Class Trial!" Ujar Monokuma dari sebuah layar TV raksasa.

"Kurasa.. ini waktunya untuk penyelidikan lagi" Gumam Rra.

"Hiks... Hiks..." Kami mendengar suara isakan.

"Solar tolonglah..." Ujar Thorn seraya memeluknya. "Dark tidak akan senang jika dia melihatmu seperti ini"

"Itu benar" Tambah Magnet. "Jangan sedih..."

"Kita bisa menyelidiki kasus ini bersama-sama!" Kata Sand mencoba untuk menenangkannya.

"Mungkin dengan menemukan pelakunya, kau bisa membalaskan kematian Dark.." Ujar Emerald.

Hatiku terasa sakit ketika mendengar mereka berkata seperti itu.

Apa ini yang mereka sebut sebagai empati?

"Siapa si br*ngsek yang memulai game sialan ini lagi!?" Teriak Halilintar marah, "Pertama Taufan yang mati! Dan Sekarang Dark!" Makinya. Ia membuka topi dan mengacak rambutnya dengan kesal "Apa yang sebenarnya kau pikirkan, PEMBUNUH SIALAN!"

Aku tau dia tidak gila, ataupun menuduh seseorang. Halilintar hanya kesal.

Dan marah.

"Ah, Ada lukisan bergambar Dark..." Ujar Magnet seraya menunjuk kanvas berukuran sedang yang berada tak jauh dari mayat pemuda itu. "Apa ada _SHSL Artist_ disini?"

Emerald menggeleng, "Sepertinya tidak ada"

"Ah... kupikir ada.." Ujarnya sedikit kecewa.

Lily menepuk bahunya pelan, "Jangan sedih Magnet." Hiburnya.

"Ayo kita mulai penyelidikannya" Kata Rra.

Aku lantas berjalan mengelilingi ruangan seni yang cukup luas itu. Banyak kanvas putih beraneka ukuran, lukisan dan bahkan patung, juga peralatan seni lainnya.

"Apa kau menemukan sesuatu, Lily?" Tanyaku padanya. Ia tengah melihat-lihat sebuah lemari yang penuh dengan peralatan seni.

"Belum," Sahutnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari benda-benda itu. "Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Sama." Jawabku. "Kalau begitu aku akan mencari petunjuk di tempat lain, oke?"

Ia mengangguk, "Tentu." Jawabnya.

Kemudian aku keluar dari dalam ruangan, meninggalkan Lily disana. Kudengar Magnet dan Sand bekerjasama untuk beberapa alasan, mereka juga mengajak Rra bergabung. Sedangkan Emerald dan yang lainnya sedang berada di kantin untuk menenangkan Solar.

Yah.. kurasa kasus ini sedikit aneh.

Ruang seni adalah tempat dimana si pelaku membunuh Dark, dan masuk akal jika ia membunuhnya menggunakan peralatan seni. Tapi darimana ia mendapatkan tali...?

"Gempa!"

Dua suara yang familiar memanggilku dari belakang. Aku lantas menoleh, "Blaze! Ice!"

"Kami datang untuk melapor!" Ujar mereka bersamaan sambil memberi hormat.

Imutnya...

"Salah satu tali dari kebun belakang sekolah hilang" Ujar Ice.

 _(Petunjuk pertama : Sebuah Tali Menghilang)_

"Hm... seperti yang kuduga." Gumamku. "Seberapa jauh jarak kebun sekolah dari sini?" Tanyaku pada mereka.

"Tidak terlalu jauh, belok kanan dari sini dan disudut kiri sana kau akan menemukan kebun."

.

.

.

(Lily Pov)

.

.

.

Aku menggosok lukisan mayat Dark, dan mengernyit ketika menemukan sebuah keanehan dari benda itu.

"Teksturnya..." Gumamku.

Rra yang baru saja kembali pun mendekat, "Itu tidak seperti cat, bukan?" Tanyanya.

"Ya... ini berbeda..."

 _(Petunjuk Kedua : Tekstur Cat Yang Aneh)_

"Hei, bagaimana jika aku melepas talinya?" Tanya Rra.

Aku mengangguk. "Tentu, lakukan saja."

Rra lalu melepas tali yang melilit tubuh mayat itu dengan hati-hati, dan darah mulai mengucur dari sana.

"Apakah... ada benda tajam lainnya di sekitar ruangan ini?" Tanyanya. "Kurasa si pembunuh tidak punya cukup waktu untuk menggunakan pisau." Jelas Rra. "Sepertinya pembunuhan ini tidak direncanakan."

"Ya, tapi apa senjata yang digunakan si pelaku? Dan apa motifnya..." Gumamku.

Rra lalu membuka Tab miliknya.

"Kelihatannya Dark terbunuh karena luka tusuk..." Katanya.

Aku mendekati mayat itu, mengecek tubuhnya, dan membuka maskernya perlahan..

"Tidak, jangan."

Aku dan Rra lantas menoleh ke arah sumber suara, ternyata itu Thorn.

"Thorn..?"

"Masker itu sangat penting bagi Dark, kau tidak boleh membukanya." Ujarnya.

"Baiklah.."

Kemudian aku membuka jaket dan kaosnya, terdapat luka tusuk yang cukup dalam disana.

Aku menyentuh luka itu.

"Lukanya masih basah..." Gumamku. "Kurasa pembunuhannya terjadi saat malam tadi."

 _(Petunjuk Ketiga : Luka Yang Masih Basah)_

"Benda tajam yang ada di ruang seni... adalah alat pencampur cat." Kata Rra.

 _(Petunjuk Keempat : Sebuah Mixer cat)_

"Hm.. biar kubantu." Ujar Thorn. "Akan kutanya tiap orang, tentang siapa yang terakhir kali melihat Dark kemarin."

"Aku akan membantunya." Ujar Rra pada Lily. "Semoga berhasil, Ly. Akan kuberitahu hasilnya nanti. Ayo, Thorn"

Akhirnya mereka keluar dari ruangan.

Aku masih penasaran pada mayat ini, tapi aku tidak bisa membuka maskernya.

Lalu tiba-tiba..

Tring!

"Ah!"

Oh tidak...

Tanpa sengaja aku menjatuhkan gelas berisikan air yang ada di sebelahku.

Aku harus mengelap airnya..

...Tapi,

"Ah..." Gumamku

"...Bingo"

.

.

.

(Lily Pov Selesai)

.

.

.

Aku berjalan mengelilingi kebun untuk mencari petunjuk lain.

"..Hiks...hiks"

Tapi kemudian terdengar isakan tangis seseorang, dan aku mendekat ke arah suara.

"...Solar..." Bisik suara lainnya.

"Sudah, jangan menangis terus Solar..." Ujar Emerald, ia mengusap punggung gadis itu dengan pelan.

 _Well_... sangat tidak biasa..

"Aku seharusnya tidak membiarkannya melakukan itu.. hiks" Isaknya pelan.

Ia lalu memeluknya.

"Tak apa, jangan menangis lagi.. semuanya sudah terjadi, kan?" Ujar Emerald, mencoba untuk menenangkannya.

Betapa baiknya dia.. tapi ada yang aneh.

Sejak kapan Emerald begitu dekat dengan Solar?

Tapi kurasa itu tidak masalah, ia hanya sedang menenangkan Solar.

Tak lama kemudian, Rra datang bersama Thorn dari pintu masuk.

Aku tidak mau dicurigai oleh Solar dan Emerald, jadi aku bergabung dengan mereka.

"Hei kalian," Sapaku.

"Halo, Gem" Sahut Thorn dan Rra.

"Ah, Solar! Emerald! Halo!" Sapa Thorn pada mereka.

"Halo _Strawberry,_ Rra... dan Gempa" Sahut Solar seraya menghapus air matanya.

"Hei _Guys..._ " Sapa Emerald balik.

"Wow, langka sekali melihat kalian bersama" Ujar Rra.

...Ternyata ia menyadarinya juga.

Pemuda itu mengangguk, "Aku hanya sedang berjalan-jalan disekitar sini dan melihat Solar tengah menangis sendirian." Jawabnya. "Sebagai seorang laki-laki, aku mencoba untuk menenangkannya." tambah Emerald polos.

"Oh iya, aku ingin bertanya pada kalian mengenai beberapa hal..." Kata Rra. "Kapan kalian berdua terakhir kali melihat Dark?" Tanya gadis itu.

Thorn mengangguk. "Kami sudah bertanya pada yang lain. Dan tidak ada yang melihatnya kecuali Fang." Ujarnya. "Ia bilang tadi malam melihat Solar dan Dark berdua."

Solar menunduk, kedua matanya meredup. "Ya... tadi malam aku memang bersamanya" Ujar gadis itu. "Ia cukup baik untuk mengantarkanku kembali ke kamar. Tapi kemudian, kami mendengar seseorang yang sedang menelepon." Terangnya.

"Menelepon...?" Tanya Rra. "Kukira tidak ada yang punya telepon genggam disini.."

Emerald mengangguk. "Kita juga di awasi. Dan lagi, Personal Tab yang kita miliki tidak bisa digunakan untuk berkomunikasi."

"Kami mendengar panggilan telepon tanpa tahu siapa itu... Tapi kami mendengar tentang 'Motif Selanjutnya.'" Kata Solar.

"A-Apa..?"

"Itu pasti kaki tangan si dalang atau semacamnya." Tebak Emerald.

 _(Petunjuk Ke enam : Sebuah Panggilan Telepon Misterius)_

"Apa-apaan!?"

"Suara siapa itu?" Tanya Rra.

"Monokuma." Jawabku. Suaranya tidak terlalu sulit untuk dikenali.

"Ada apa, _Bear?_ "

"Kenapa kau jengkel, sih?" Tanya Thorn.

"Salah satu dari kalian sungguh membuat sebuah kekacauan yang luar biasa! YA TUHAN" Omel Monokuma.

Ada sebuah ember yang terisi oleh sisa-sisa seperti cairan , dan permukaan tanahnya kotor...?

Rra mendekati ember itu dan memeriksanya.

"Ini..."

 _(Petunjuk Ke Tujuh : Sebuah ember yang terdapat sedikit ... dan beberapa cairan yang membasahi tanah)_

"Nah, liat waktunya" Ujar Monokuma, lalu menekan sebuah tombol dari remot yang entah ia dapatkan darimana.

Dan Tv raksasa itu lalu memperlihatkan tayangan dari Monokuma lainnya yang mengungumkan bahwa waktu penyelidikan telah selesai.

"Semoga berhasil para b*jingan~ CIAO!"

Ia lalu melompat masuk kedalam sebuah semak, dan menghilang.

"Jadi ini waktunya untuk _Class trial,_ huh?" Tanya Solar.

Rra mengangguk. "Ya, sebaiknya kita pergi sekarang."  
.

.

.

Kami semua berjalan menuju sebuah pintu raksasa berwarna merah.

"Ini dia..." Ujar Fang.

"Hah... aku mulai muak dengan semua ini" Kata Halilintar kesal.

"Tapi kurasa kita tidak punya pilihan lain," Tambah Magnet.

"Jangan putus asa, teman-teman. Kita harus mengungkap siapa yang membunuh Dark." Ujarku.

"Ya! Ayo! Kami akan membalaskannya untukmu Dark!" Seru Thorn.

Kami lalu berjalan menuju ruang sidang.

...Tidak ada gunanya.

.

.

.

Danganronpa.

 _Survivors,_

12 Murid

.

.

.

Tidak terdefinisi

.

.

.

Tbc

.

.

.

*Keluar dari Goa* Um... Halo...? /Dikeroyok

Halo... balik lagi ama Translator ^^"

Um aku pribadi mau minta maaf karena baru bisa update sekarang, hehe. Dikarenakan rasa kemageran yang teramat sangat untuk menggarap cerita ini dan cerita milik translator, jadi cerita ini terlantar... Maafkanlah daku yang penuh dosa ini. Dan jangan ditiru yak /Plak

Oke segitu ajaa.. makasih untuk kalian yang sudah mau nyempetin baca dan review. Tiap Komentar dan saran dari kalian bener2 jadi semangat buat Author maupun Translator ^^

Mohon maaf jika ada kesalahan, dan jangan lupa Review!


	7. Chapter 2 - Hari hari Abnormal

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kasus 2 : Yang Mana? –** _ **White Lilies**_ **(Hari-hari Abnormal)**

.

.

.

...

 _? : Hei! Fbyne !_

 _? : Ya? Apa itu Qnex?_

 _? : Um... ini! *Memberikan Fbyne beberapa bunga Lili putih*_

 _? : Untukku?_

...

.

.

.

"Jadi, aku akan memberi tahu kalian tentang peraturan dalam Class Tri-"

"Kami sudah tau peraturannya! Dasar bajingan!" Seru Sand kesal, ia menyela Monokuma.

"Oke mari kita mulai dari senjata." Ujarku. "Menurut kalian, apa senjatanya?"

Semuanya terlihat berpikir.

"Letak dapur cukup jauh dari ruang seni, jadi pisau bukanlah pilihan." Kata Halilintar, melipat tangannya di atas dada seperti biasa.

"Kira-kira senjata apa yang bisa kita temukan di ruang seni...?" Tanya Magnet.

"Ung.. Kuas Cat?" Tebak Blaze.

Fang memutar matanya, "Berpikirlah dengan logika, kawan."

"Sebuah patung?" Tambah Thorn.

"Sudah kubilang berpikirlah dengan logis" Ujar Fang sekali lagi dengan nada kesal.

"Bagaimana dengan alat pencampur cat?" Tanya Lily.

"Bisa saja. Meskipun benda itu tidak tajam, tapi jika si pelaku menusuknya dengan cukup kuat maka alat itu bisa digunakan sebagai senjata." Jawabku.

"Bagaimana cara si pelaku menyembunyikannya?" Tanya Solar.

"Bagaimana jika..." Ujar Ice, "Si pelaku menusuknya terlalu keras... sehingga beberapa organ didalam tubuhnya itu hancur jadi si pelaku menyembunyikannya di sana."

"Ugh... hentikan Ice!" Blaze memegang perutnya sendiri. Terlalu mengerikan untuk dibayangkan.

"Itu hanya kemungkinan, kau tahu." Jawab Ice santai.

"Ugh! Siapa pelakunya!" Ujar Thorn, "Aku akan membuat ia menyesal karena telah membunuh Dark dan membuat Solar menangis!" Serunya.

"Terimakasih, Strawberry..." Kata Solar sembari tersenyum.

"Ah..."

"Apakah kau pelakunya, Thorn?" Tanya Lily.

"Huh...? Apa maksudmu?"

"Maksudnya, kau itu terlalu mencurigakan.." Ujar Rra. "Kau tidak mengijinkan kami untuk membuka topeng milik Dark atau membiarkan Solar menyentuh mayatnya.."

"Jadi, bukankah kau pelakunya...?"

"Oh... Kau cari masalah denganku" Ujar Thorn dengan wajah datar.

Rra menaikkan sebelah alisnya,

"Baiklah, akan kuladeni" Tambah pemuda itu.

"Thorn...?" Tanya Solar kebingungan. Thorn tidak seperti biasanya...

"Ayo mulai! Sebuah _Rebuttal Showdown_ antara Rra dan Thorn!" Seru Monokuma, ia terlihat sangat senang.

 _~Rebuttal Showdown Begin!~_

"Jika kau bukanlah pelakunya," Kata Rra lagi. "Saat penyelidikan tadi, bagaimana kau bisa tahu kita ada di ruang seni?"

"Dan kenapa kau sangat peduli pada topeng miliknya?"

"Apa **hubungannya** denganmu?"

Thorn mendengus mendengar begitu banyak pertanyaan dari gadis itu, "Biar ku sela ucapanmu" Ujarnya dingin.

"Apa kau tahu masa laluku?" Tanya Thorn dengan dingin.

"Aku pernah tinggal di hutan, lalu di adopsi oleh Solar dan Dark." Lanjutnya. "Itu **hubungannya** untukmu, idiot."

"Thorn, kenapa kau bicara begitu?" Solar sedikit kaget.

"Dia.. si Nona sok tahu ini, menuduhku begitu saja tanpa tahu apapun." Jawab Thorn, pemuda itu melirik Rra dengan malas. "Wow Kerja bagus Nona _SHSL Secret Agent._ " Sindirnya.

Rra mengepalkan tangannya dan menunduk, "A-aku... ugh.."

"Terimakasih, sialan."

Tegang sekali..

"U-um.. ayo kita berdiskusi tentang tubuh mayatnya. Bisakah?" Tanyaku, mencoba untuk menenangkan suasana yang semakin memanas.

"Tubuhnya diikat" Jawab Lily. "Darimana si pelaku mendapatkan talinya?"

"kemungkinan dari kebun" Ujarku. "Ice dan Blaze yang melaporkannya." Aku tersenyum kepada mereka berdua.

"Kenapa Dark diikat?" Tanya Emerald.

"Ya.. Fang bilang bahwa-"

"-Fang bilang bahwa dia melihat Dark dan Solar kemarin." Ujar Thorn, menyela ucapan Rra. Gadis itu hanya bisa diam dan menunduk memandang lantai.

"Serra..." Gumam Blaze.

"Jadi, bagaimana Solar?" Tanya Lily.

Ia menarik nafas, dan menghembuskannya perlahan. "Malam tadi aku memang bersamanya, tapi kami mendengar suara seseorang yang tengah menelepon. Kami tidak tahu siapa..." Jelas Solar, "Aku terlalu takut untuk melihatnya, jadi Dark yang memeriksanya."

"Menelepon? Maksudmu menggunakan Handphone?" Tanya Halilintar, "Kupikir Handphone kita semua hilang dan tablet yang diberikan Monokuma tidak bisa digunakan sebagai alat komunikasi"

"Ya, itu benar.. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana laki-laki itu mendapatkan Telepon.." Kata Solar.

"Tunggu..." Ujar Sand.

"Solar..."

"Hm?"

"Apa tadi kau bilang... laki-laki?"

"Bagaimana bisa kau tahu bahwa si penelepon adalah laki-laki?" Tanya Rra.

"Diamlah! Mungkin dia mendengar suaranya saja jadi ia pikir si penelepon adalah laki-laki!" Seru Thorn, mencoba untuk melindungi Solar.

"Aku tidak mempercayaimu" Kata Lily kepada Thorn. "Jadi Solar, bisa kau jelaskan?"

Solar terdiam.

"Solar?" Panggilku.

"Ufufufufufufu..."

Hah...?

"Ufufufufufu...ahahaha...Ahahaha~!" Ia tertawa, "Kerja bagus semuanya~!"

"Kau melakukannya?! Kau yang membunuh Dark?!" Tanya Magnet kaget

"Huh? Siapa yang bilang begitu?" Ujar Solar, "Kerja bagus karena sudah menuduhku, tapi apakah kalian punya bukti untuk itu?"

"Bahkan jika aku membunuh Dark, kalian tidak tahu kapan aku membunuhnya atau apalah..." Tambahnya.

"Darah yang ada di lukanya masih basah.." Kata Fang. "Itu pasti karena kejadiannya tadi malam, saat dimana aku terakhir kali melihatmu."

"Kau ada benarnya. Tapi bagaimana caraku membunuhnya? Bagaimana bisa aku membunuhnya?" Tanya gadis itu balik.

"Kau mengikat dan membunuhnya, kemudian menggunakan darahnya untuk menggambar di atas kanvas agar seakan-akan pelakunya adalah seorang psikopat" Jawab Halilintar.

"Apa alasannya?" Tanya Solar.

"I-itu.."

Aku...

Aku tidak tahu..

Apa alasannya...!?

"Eheheh~ tanpa alasan yang valid kalian tidak bisa menuduhku" Ujar Solar.

"Mungkin kau tidak punya alasan untuk melakukannya" Jawab Lily.

"..."

"Huh? Maksudmu?" Tanya Sand.

"Ya, dia tidak punya alasan untuk membunuhnya." Jawabnya lagi.

"Ooh.. aku mengerti sekarang" Ujar Rra.

"Apa maksudmu, Lily?" Tanyaku bingung.

"Karena seseorang yang ia bunuh..." Ujar Lily, "Bukanlah Dark."

"Apa?!" Semua orang yang ada di dalam ruangan tercengang.

...Benarkah?

"Apa kau yakin?" Tanya Emerald memastikan, "Maksudku, mayatnya benar-benar terlihat seperti Dark.."

"Ya, bukankah begitu, Solar?" Tanya Lily. "Bakatmu..."

"Bakatmu adalah _SHSL Entrepeneur,_ seseorang yang menguasai banyak bakat" Tambahnya.

"Kau bisa dengan mudah melakukan sesuatu untuk menutupi tubuh mayat, kan?" Tanya Lily lagi. "Atau lebih spesifiknya, "Mengecat?"

"Oh!" Akhirnya aku mengerti.

"Mengecat?" Tanya Blaze.

"Ya, kau tahu, saat aku tengah memeriksa luka di tubuh Dark, tanpa sengaja aku menumpahkan air ke tubuhnya. Dan tebak.." Ujar Lily.

"...warna kuitnya memudar" Tambahku.

"Itu benar" Kata gadis itu, "Aku tidak yakin juga apa yang ia gunakan..."

"Aku... aku juga menemukan sesuatu di kebun" Ujar Rra.

"Jangan berani-beraninya kau mengatakan itu" Kata Thorn dengan agresif.

"A-aku tidak takut padamu!" Sahut Rra, "Aku tidak peduli jika selama ini kau berpura-pura polos!"

"Thorn, apa yang kamu lakukan? Tanya Solar.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu memilih Solar sebagai tersangka!" Seru Thorn.

"Jangan salah sangka, aku tidak menarget solar." Jawab Lily.

"Jadi?" Tanya Fang. "Apa yang kau temukan, Rra?"

"Aku menemukan lumpur dalam ember saat di kebun. Dilihat dari bekasnya, lumpur itu kelihatannya sudah digunakan seseorang.." Jawab Rra.

"Itulah kenapa aku bilang bahwa ia tidak mencoba untuk membunuh Dark.." Tambah Lily. "Tapi ia mencoba untuk melindunginya."

"Melindungi?"

"Pertama-tama ia menggunakan tali untuk mengikat korban yang sebenarnya, lalu membunuhnya menggunakan alat pencampur cat. Setelah itu ia menggunakan darahnya untuk melukis kanvas." Jelas Lily, "Kemudian dia mengambil sebuah ember yang penuh lumpur untuk mengecat tubuh mayatnya agar kulitnya menjadi lebih gelap.." Tambahnya.

"Dan pelaku pembunuhnya sedang menyamar, berada di antara kita." Kata Rra.

"Aku setuju, karena aku menemukan lumpurnya juga. Aku bersama Rra saat itu, ia tidak bohong." Ujarku.

"Dia ingin melindungi Dark, karena Dark yang kita kenal menggunakan bakatnya sebagai seorang _SHSL Theater,_ seseorang yang sangat pandai dalam ber- _acting_.." Tambahku. "Bukankah itu benar, Emerald? Atau haruskah kupanggil.. Dark?"

Emerald terdiam.

"DIAMLAH! AKU YANG TELAH MEMBUNUH DARK! DARK SUDAH MATI! JANGAN MENUDUH SESEORANG TANPA BUKTI!" Seru Solar.

"Buktinya sudah ada! **Hubunganmu** yang tiba-tiba dekat dengan Emerald itu mencurigakan!" Sahut Rra tidak kalah.

"Kau menuduhnya karena **hubungan** kami?! Itu bukanlah bukti yang valid!" Jawab Solar tidak terima.

"Ya..." Gumamku.

"Keperibadian Dark bisa jadi buktinya."

"A-apa maksudmu?" Tanya Solar.

"Dia pernah bertanya padaku.. 'Apa kau percaya pada kami?' Dan aku menjawab bahwa aku mempercayai mereka. Aku juga masih mempercayainya sampai detik ini. Jadi.."

"Pertanyaan itu adalah bukti dari keperibadiannya." Lanjutku. "Ia adalah seseorang yang baik dan penuh kasih sayang. Aku yakin ia tidak akan mau membunuh seseorang, jika 'Motif barunya' melibatkan orang lain!"

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?! Kau tidak mengenal Dark sejak lama!" Seru Solar.

" _...'Mungkin dengan menemukan pelakunya, kau bisa membalaskan kematian Dark..', 'Jangan menangis Solar...', Tak apa..jangan menangis lagi.. apa yang sudah terjadi biarlah berlalu'..._ Semua kata-kata itu, berarti ia sangat peduli kepada kita.. atau lebih tepatnya kepadamu!" Jelasku. "Itulah bagaimana caraku mengetahui keperibadiannya!Emerald tidak akan sebaik itu kepada siapapun. Bukankah begitu?"

"A-aku..."

"Cukup, Solar.."

Kami semua menoleh ke arah sumber suara..

Suara itu adalah milik Emerald..

"Wow... aku benar-benar kagum " Ujarnya seraya tersenyum tipis. "Aku tidak mengira kalian bisa mengungkap kebenarannya.."

"...aku juga tidak menyangka kalau Thorn berpura-pura polos selama ini"

...

"Kalian semua benar. Aku adalah Dark." Ujarnya sembari melepas lensa kontak berwarna _Tosca_ nya itu lalu membuangnya.

...dan memperlihatkan mata violetnya.

"Dark! Topengmu!" Ujar Thorn

"Tak apa, Thorn." Sahutnya.

"Kenapa kau membunuh Emerald, Dark?" Tanya Blaze.

"Dia..."

"Dia adalah dalang dari _Killing Game_ ini.." Jawab Dark.

"Dalang?!"

"Tapi bukankah permainan pembunuhan ini akan berakhir jika Dalangnya terbunuh?" Tanya Ice bingung.

"Aku juga berpikir begitu.. tapi kelihatannya dia adalah _Salah satu_ dalangnya" Ujar Dark.

"Berarti masih ada lagi?!" Tanya Magnet kaget.

"Kupikir.. aku ingin mengakhiri permainan pembunuhan ini untuk semuanya.. jadi kita tidak perlu menderita lagi.." Kata Dark sembari tersenyum sedih. "Jadi aku dan Solar mengikatnya agar ia mau mengaku. Tapi kami tidak mendapatkan apapun.. aku juga terlalu marah, tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Aku menggambil alat pencampur cat dan menusuk perutnya. Setelah dia mati, aku menyembunyikan alat itu di dalam tubuhnya." Ujar Dark, mengaku.

"Aku benar kan, Blaze." Kata Ice.

"Diamlah." Jawabnya.

"Aku kaget, dan Solar... dia sangat panik. Jadi ia menyuruhku untuk bertukar pakaian dengan Emerald, ia mengambil kunci kamarnya, memintaku untuk bersih-bersih dan tidur disana." Ujar Dark. "Ia juga menyuruhku untuk berpura-pura menjadi Emerald."

Solar terdiam.

Dark memandang Solar dan tersenyum lembut, "Dia... benar-benar cerdas.. itulah kenapa aku sangat mengaguminya.."

"Aku... ugh... hisk.." Tangisnya pecah, air mata jatuh melewati pipinya.

"Aku akhirnya sadar bahwa Solar yang mengecat tubuh Emerald dan melukis kanvas.. Aku tertegun, ia melakukannya untuk menutupi kesalahanku.. untuk melindungiku.." Ujar Dark. "Dia adalah gadis yang luar biasa.. _That s why she's my sunshine.._ "

"Apa motifnya, Dark?" Tanya Halilintar.

"Sayangnya, aku tidak tahu.. Maaf."

"Itu bukanlah salahmu.." Ujar Sand.

Dark tersenyum, "Bukankah ini waktunya untuk voting?"

"Ituuuuuu benaaaar! Waktunya untuk memilih~!" Seru Monokuma.

.

.

.

Setelah Voting...

"Ayo kita lihat hasilnya!" Ujar boneka monokrom itu.

"10 suara untuk Dark, dan 2 suara untuk Rra" Tambahnya. "Solar dan Thorn... teganya kalian... pu pu pu pu.."

"Kalian.. kenapa kalian memilihnya?!" Seru Dark.

"Dia... Karena dia! Karena dia kau ketahuan!" Sahut Solar

"Aku tidak ingin kau mati!" Tambah Thorn.

"Maafkan aku... aku seharusnya tidak mengatakan apapun..." Ujar Rra menyesal.

"Ya memang! Aku akan membunuhmu!" Seru Thorn.

"Itu bukan salahnya! Kau tidak boleh membunuhnya!" Sahut Dark.

Lagi-lagi Rra memandang lantai, tapi...

"Hisk..."

Kali ini dia menangis.

"Rra.." Panggil Dark, pemuda itu mendekat ke arahnya. "Maafkan aku, jika saja aku tidak membunuhnya, kau tidak akan merasa tersakiti seperti ini..."

"Tak apa, aku pantas menerimanya." Sahutnya pelan, lalu berjalan pergi menuju dekat pintu keluar. Menunggu disana.

Dark mendekati Solar.

"Sunny, apa kau masih ingat janji kita?" Tanyanya.

"Janji..."

.

.

.

 _Dark : "Apa kau tau arti dari bunga Lili putih, Solar?"_

 _Solar : "Tidak. Apa itu?"_

 _Dark : "Itu artinya Persahabatan dan Kemurnian!"_

 _Solar : "Kenapa kau memberikan ini padaku?"_

 _Dark : "Arti dari bunga ini sama seperti kita" *Dark tersenyum* Ketika aku sudah besar nanti dan punya banyak uang, Janji bunga Lili ini... akan berubah menjadi janji bunga Mawar. Apa kau tahu arti dari bunga Mawar?"_

 _Solar : "Um.. tidak"_

 _Dark : "Itu artinya Cinta ^^ Karena..."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Karena aku mencintaimu, Solar.." Dark menggengam tangan gadis itu dan menatap matanya.

"Aku meminta Thorn untuk mencarikanku bunga Lili di sekolah ini" Ujarnya, ia memberikan Solar sebuah bunga Lili putih.

"Di kamarmu ada lebih banyak lagi, kau bisa memeriksanya nanti" Pemuda itu tesenyum. "Aku mencintaimu... maaf karena semuanya menjadi seperti ini.. Aku mengingkari janji kita"

"Janji.. Janji yang mana..?"

"Kau sudah lupa, ya?" Dark tertawa kecil. "Aku berjanji padamu.. bahwa aku akan menikahimu ketika aku sudah besar nanti.." Ia tersenyum pedih, "Tapi karena aku akan mati.. aku mengingkari janji itu"

"Ayo kita bersemangat untuk eksekusi terbaru ini!" Seru Monokuma.

Dark tersenyum sedih..

"Jangan sedih... aku tidak ingin melihatmu menangis, oke?" Ujar Dark.

"Tidak! Jangan lakukan ini padaku... kumohon..." Solar memeluk Dark untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sunny."

"Waktunya untuk eksekusi!

.

.

.

#Dark terbukti bersalah, bersiap untuk eksekusi#

.

.

.

Dark berdiri di atas sana, mencoba agar bisa berperan sesuai dengan intruksi boneka monokrom itu sebelum kematiannya.

Wajahnya tersenyum, tapi kedua matanya tak bisa berbohong.

Ia menyembunyikan kesedihan, rasa bersalah dan ketakutannya disana.

Sedangkan Solar, gadis itu masih berdiri, melihat dari dekat detik-detik terakhirnya memandang wajah pemuda yang sangat dicintainya itu.

" _Karena aku mencintaimu, Solar.."_

" _Aku mencintaimu... maaf karena semuanya menjadi seperti ini.. Aku mengingkari janji kita"_

" _Aku berjanji padamu.. bahwa aku akan menikahimu ketika aku sudah besar nanti.."_

Tangisnya kembali pecah,

" _Aku mencintaimu, Sunny."_

"Hisk.. Kenapa..."

Krieeeet...

Sebuah besi penyangga panggung mulai dilepas,

"DARK! Tidak...!"

Ia mencoba untuk meraihnya, menyelamatkannya...

"S-Solar!? Jangan mendekat!"

Tapi..

'PRANG!"

Memang sudah seharusnya..

Janji bunga Lili putih,

...telah pergi.

.

.

.

Eksekusi berakhir.

.

.

.

Solar masih menangis di atas panggung, menggengam erat bunga Lili.

"Bagaimana bisa aku begitu bodoh... hisk.." Tangisnya semakin pecah. Melihatnya seperti itu, Thorn berlari ke atas panggung dan memeluknya. "Solar.."

"Salah satu teman kita.." Gumam Fang.

Lily tertunduk, "Dia mati demi kita..."

.

.

.

Kami lalu pergi ke ruangan masing-masing.

Solar membuka pintu kamarnya, di dalam sana ada sekuntum bunga mawar dan sebuah buket bunga mawar di atas tempat tidur. Juga sebuah surat.

"Buket bunga dengan 15 bunga mawar berarti 'Maaf' Dan sekuntum bunga mawar artinya "Aku mencintaimu.'"

Solar kembali menangis...

Rasanya sakit sekali.

Thorn masuk ke dalam ruangan, lalu memeluk dan menenangkannya..

"Maafkan aku.. _acting_ -ku tidak cukup kuat untuk menutupi kau dan juga Dark..." Ujarnya.

"Kau terlalu biak, Strawberry.. terimakasih.."

.

.

.

Sementara Rra, ia tengah duduk di kursi kantin.

Tap.. tap.. tap..

"Siapa itu?" Tanyanya. "Jika kau ingin membunuhku, maka lakukanlah."

"Tidak, aku tidak akan melakukannya. Dan ini aku, Blaze." Sahut suara itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Bukankah seharusnya sekarang kau tidur?" Rra berbalik ke belakang, bertemu mata dengan iris ruby milik Blaze.

"Hey, harusnya aku yang bertanya." Ujar Blaze. "Sebagai seorang _SHSL Entertainer,_ Sudah tugasku untuk membuat siapapun bahagia, bukan? Dan kau... kau membutuhkan itu." Ia tersenyum.

"Aku baik-baik saja, pergilah-"

Tep

...Blaze memeluknya.

"Kau tahu, rasa sakit itu akan pergi jika kau melepaskannya.."

"Ugh..." Rra mengepalkan tangannya dan mulai menangis. Ia menyenderkan kepalanya ke bahu pemuda itu.

..wangi tubuh Blaze membuatnya sedikit tenang.

"Sial... Thorn sangat kasar padamu, ya?"

"Dia bilang ia berpura-pura polos... Aku tidak berpikir begitu.." Kata Blaze, "Kupikir ia melakukannya untuk melindungi Solar"

Rra terdiam.

"Solar, Thorn, dan Dark.. mereka bertiga sangat dekat, huh?" Ujarnya, "Wajar jika Thorn berpura-pura seperti itu"

"..b-berpura-pura?"

"Itu terlalu jelas untukku. Aku kan _entertainer_ jelas aku tahu."

"Dia itu memang polos.. mungkin karena situasi tadi, ia terpaksa harus bersikap kasar seperti itu."

Rra mengangguk. Kedua matanya sembab, tapi air matanya sudah berhenti mengalir.

"Nah sekarang kau harus tidur"

.

.

.

Blaze mengantar Rra ke kamarnya, sementara Ice sudah berdiri didepan pintu.

"Tidurlah, kau butuh istirahat. Tidur adalah obat termanjur!" Ujar Ice.

"Terimakasih, kalian.." Rra tersenyum, lalu masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Apa ia baik-baik saja sekarang?' Tanya Ice.

"Iya"

"Baguslah, kau kan seorang _SHSL Entertainer_ " Ujar Ice seraya tertawa kecil.

"Hehe, terimakasih!" Blaze tersenyum.

Saat aku melihat mereka, aku merasa bahwa kita semakin dekat dan saling peduli satu sama lain..

.

.

.

Aku lalu kembali ke kamarku.

"Hey Taufan.. kuharap kau bahagia disana. Kami sedang mengalami masa-masa yang sulit, tapi kami masih tengah berjuang untuk keluar dari sini!" Aku tersenyum, dan berdoa untuknya.

"Kuharap kau beristirahat dengan tenang.."

.

.

.

Monokuma : "Ah akhirnya selesai ^^"

? : "Halo Tuan"

Monokuma : "BBB02_C apa kau siap?"

BBB02_C : "Ya, Tuan."

Monokuma : "Jadilah manusia sebisamu, oke. Mulai sekarang.."

"..namamu adalah Boboiboy Taufan, si _Super Highschool Level Scientist_ "

Taufan : Dimengerti.

.

.

.

Chapter 2 : Yang mana?

.

.

.

Selesai.

.

.

.

Danganronpa.

Survivors,

11 Murid.

.

.

.

A/N :

Haloo ini authorr. Jika ada yang bingung tentang huruf random di atas sana (awal) itu adalah kode ROT13 Solar dan Dark. Terimakasih sudah membacaaa~

.

.

T/N : (Translator Notes)/Plak

Aku ingin minta maaf karena updatenya lamaaaaaaaaa X'D

Terimakasih karena sudah membaca dan jangan lupa review!


End file.
